Nothing Else Matters
by 3R
Summary: To live is to die III.NO WINCEST, X-over a tres bandas: los NCIS y SPN. 2 años después de "Sin Remordimientos"
1. Prólogo: Un mundo sin monstruos

**_**Hola, pues ya se acabaron todas las buenas intenciones de no volver a escribir un fic, lo siento, soy débil...**_**

**_**Me dejé algo pendiente con "Sin Remordimientos" y toca solucionarlo así que ahí voy. Es un 3Xover (voy a crear género jijiji) entre Supernatural, NCIS y NCIS-LA o más bien es un fic de Supernatural con elementos de las otras dos series (Jooo, es que mis niños pues son mis niños)**_**

**_**Ya sabéis, hago ésto sin ánimo de lucro y sólo por el gusto de hacerlo, si quieres demandarte, inténtalo pero sería una pérdida de tiempo porque no tengo ni un duro en el bolsillo. Cada personaje es de su respectivo creador, canal, productor... etc. Salvo Richard Valley, ese es mío, aunque no me importa compartirlo :D**_**

**_** No hace falta que te molestes en leer "To live is to die" o "Sin Remordimientos", aunque no sea exactamente independiente intentaré que las menciones que haga a las primeras partes sean suficientes. **_**

**_**Warnings: No se, no creo que muchas. No Slash, algo de romantiqueo, sexo casi seguro que no..., Apto para casi todo público salvo el lenguaje de algún personaje...**_**

**_**Parejas: Pues así de entrada sólo Aby/Sam y Richard(el mío)/Lisa, quizás aparezca alguna más, que sólo he escrito ésto por ahora O.o**_**

**_**Me gustaría actualizar semanalmente pero dudo que sea capaz así que prometo que al menos lo haré cada dos semanas.**_**

**_**Y ya está, creo... Comenzamos **_**

* * *

><p><strong>NOTHING ELSE MATTERS<strong>

_**Anteriormente en "Sin remordimientos":**_

_Dean Winchester se sentó en el capó de su Impala lamentando no poder sacar a "su chica" a pasear._

_Esos dos últimos meses habían estado bien, incluso habían salvado a unos cuantos inocentes. Así debía ser cuando se viaja en el ojo de un huracán. Aunque no podía evitar seguir en tensión, como si todo fuese a estallar de un momento a otro._

_Valley se había revelado como un compañero formidable, había aprendido a confiar en su criterio y Sam estaba mejor que nunca, no había tenido ni una sola crisis en todo ese tiempo, quizás el que Aby no hubiese perdido el contacto con ellos y las visitas ocasionales que hacía su hermano a la investigadora del NCIS tenían algo que ver._

_Se tumbó sobre la luna delantera del vehículo mirando el cielo. Era una noche oscura y despejada. Las estrellas parecían puestas ahí por algún amante de la belleza, en lugar de seguir un absurdo azar._

_Echaba de menos al viejo que había hecho soportables los últimos terribles años de sus vidas. Echaba de menos a un Sam inocente. Echaba de menos a un amigo que lo traicionó de la peor forma creyendo ayudarle. Echaba de menos una familia a la que nunca se permitió pertenecer del todo por miedo a perderla. Y la había perdido._

_Hacía frío. Unas horas antes Sam había vuelto de su visita sorpresa a Aby dándole recuerdos de ese agente del NCIS que parecía más un soldado que un policía. El chico estaba triste, pero entero. Ahora habría ido con Richard a conseguir otro vehículo que no fuese su nena._

_- Pareces el protagonista de un culebrón de sobremesa – murmuró una voz burlona_

_- Estás ahí cabronazo – replicó al familiar demonio sin sorprenderse de su presencia._

_- ¿Lo has pensado? – Crowley se sentó también sobre el capó provocando al humano que no hizo ningún movimiento agresivo_

_- No necesito pensarlo_

_- Pues tú dirás cazador. No tengo todo el día – pero por su gesto mortalmente serio y su total atención estaba claro que no se iría sin una respuesta – somos amigos, ¿no?_

_- No te hernies Crowley, tanta amabilidad sobra, lo he decidido ya._

_Un silencio denso se depositó en el ambiente como el polvo que tras una tormenta de arena se deposita sobre todo lo visible. El último pacto, dejar que ese demonio usase su alma para restaurar el purgatorio y encerrar a los leviatanes en él._

_- ¿Y tu respuesta?_

_No necesitaba pensarlo porque no había nada que pensar. ¿Renunciar a todo? Ya lo había hecho. Sam, Valley, Aby… Lisa. Tendrían una oportunidad si volvía al lugar de dónde nunca debió salir._

_- Si._

_Ya no habría más duda, más dolor. Respondió sin vacilar, sin remordimientos…_

**Dos años después:**

**NOTHING ELSE MATTERS (NADA MÁS IMPORTA)**

_So close no matter how far__  
><em>_Couldn't be much more from the heart__  
><em>_Forever trusting who we are__  
><em>_And nothing else matters_

**Prólogo: "Un mundo sin monstruos"**

El mundo había cambiado en esos últimos años, como se regenera el campo tras un incendio si hay alguien dispuesto a repoblarlo y cuidar de él. Pero el roble que protegía a las criaturas del frío invierno, del tórrido verano, ahora estaba muerto. El tronco que sujetó la tierra y protegió los nacimientos de pájaros, ardillas y todo tipo de minúsculas criaturas, se resquebrajaba al sol, seco y agotado. Y los jóvenes brotes no ofrecían en su exuberancia y vitalidad, más que un efímero y precario hogar.

Sam Winchester volvió la mirada al libro de leyes que sujetaba en sus manos. A veces, cuando creía que había logrado superar la pérdida, un gesto de Adam, un "Idiota" de Bobby o las frecuentes visitas de Dick Valley y familia le recordaban que alguien debía disfrutar de eso allí, con él. Una lágrima cayó sobre la portada del libro, cerrado cuando trató de contener el dolor en un suspiro. Dicen que se termina, la tristeza, pero ya habían pasado dos años y seguía ahí.

Había tenido un buen maestro, ahora tendría que vivir con ello. Tomó la carta, escrita de "su puño y letra", leída y releída cientos, quizás miles, de veces. Tantas, que toda la ira, todo el reproche que albergó su corazón la primera vez que lo hizo, se había convertido en un vacío pertinaz y helado.

"_No me importa que me odies Sammy, algún día lo entenderás. Estaréis bien, nada más importa"_

Lo comprendió en el momento en que encontró el cuerpo sin vida sobre el capó del Impala, como si sólo tomase el sol, con una mano sobre el pecho protegiendo la fatídica nota de despedida.

"_Te será más fácil seguir si me culpas, hazlo, quema mis huesos, no habrá vuelta atrás"_

Obedeció. Cuando Adam apareció de ningún sitio buscando a Dean para vengarse, por haber prometido que lo ayudaría y haberlo abandonado a su suerte (una eternidad atrapado entre dos monstruos), supo el motivo, el mayor de los Winchester cargaba con esa culpa como cargaba con tantas otras hasta que no pudo soportarlo.

Dean rescató a Adam, entregó su vida haciendo que tanto Bobby, como el hermano perdido, como Castiel… tuviesen otra oportunidad. Dio más que su vida por ellos, por Sam, incluso por esa casta de ángeles soberbios que lo habían obligado a pactar de nuevo con un demonio. Pero eso sólo lo sabían Sam, Castiel, Crowley y "La Muerte".

Quizás sus amigos lo intuyeran ante la falta de seres sobrenaturales sobre la faz de la tierra, Sam Winchester se sentía incapaz de hablar sobre ello. Habían pasado dos años, había reconstruido su vida sobre los cimientos que dejó Dean para él. Porque (¡Joder!) hasta el último minuto siempre lo tuvo presente.

Por eso perdonó a Castiel cuando lo primero que le pedía la rabia de su interior era borrarle la cara a golpes. Le perdonó y obligó a los demás a acogerlo, aunque el ángel (ahora humano), no fuese capaz de perdonarse a sí mismo.

Ahí estaban, cuatro tíos en una casa de Palos Verdes, con vistas a Cala Málaga, en la soleada California. Viviendo la vida que siempre ansió de pequeño, la que su hermano hubiese merecido vivir… Aunque si supiera con quién se había casado Valley hacía sólo unos meses.

- Hablando del rey de Roma – murmuró cuando el Sebring del exagente del FBI, excazador y ahora investigador del NCIS de Los Ángeles, se detuvo frente a la lujosa vivienda.

Salió a darles la bienvenida, la señora Valley le abrazó con cariño, y Sam sonrió invitándola a pasar "Bobby está con Adam en el garaje, Ben" le dijo al chico de catorce años que bajó del asiento trasero. El chico corrió hacia allí y Richard miró preocupado a su amigo.

- ¿Estás bien Sam? – No, nada estaría bien ya, Dean estaba muerto, y todos intentaban mantenerlo presente tratando de cubrir huecos imposibles

- Creo que he estudiado demasiado hoy, ¿Una cerveza? – Los ojos grises de su amigo se iluminaron con una sonrisa abstraída.

- Está en Alaska, faltan dos semanas Sam – dijo rodeando a Lisa por la cintura

- Mañana saldré a buscarlo, ¿nos veremos allí?

- Siempre – El agente federal contestó con firmeza – Lis, ¿avisas a los chicos para ir al restaurante?

Cuando ella marchó ambos amigos se sentaron frente al portátil del veterano estudiante de derecho. El mapa de carreteras de Alaska se mostró en la pantalla, y Dick explicó los movimientos del objetivo sobre el mismo.

- Va a pie – la afirmación del Winchester sonó como un "no tiene remedio"

- A veces hace autostop, y otras coge un autobús o un avión – cambió de tema – ¿realmente quieres que yo esté allí? a veces me siento como si le hubiese traicionado.

- No has hecho nada malo. Ella ni siquiera le recuerda y os amáis – tomó un trago de cerveza – si no quieres, no pasa nada.

- Estaré allí, posiblemente Lisa y Ben también

_NCIS-SN NCIS-SN NCIS-SN_

No debería ser así. Robert Singer no debía sentirse bien ayudando a ese chico a revisar su coche para poder ir a diario a la Universidad en el curso siguiente. Faltaba aún un mes. El sol del agosto en California calentaba sus huesos cansados, mientras el Winchester más joven, el que no llevaba ese apellido, se embadurnaba las manos con la grasa del motor de la camioneta.

Por un momento, el cabello corto y revuelto y la lengua fuera por la concentración devolvieron al viejo chatarrero a una vida de lucha, dolor y pérdidas que ya no volvería, que le había conducido hasta ahí.

Pero Adam no era Dean, como no lo era el niño de catorce años que lo saludó con alegría uniéndose al universitario, interesado por lo que estaba haciendo, como tampoco lo era Sam. Y sin embargo, en todos ellos había un pedazo de quien fue para él el hijo que nunca engendró.

Cuando Valley y Lisa comenzaron a salir, tuvo una agria discusión con el cazador de gran talento y cortísima carrera. Sin embargo terminó aceptando esa relación y la entrada de esa familia en sus vidas. Ahora, cada vez que se reunían, por una barbacoa, o una cena, se sentía como cualquier abuelo en una reunión familiar, rodeado de los suyos, entre risas y muestras de cariño.

Nunca podría olvidar, sabía que Castiel tampoco. Sabía que Sam tenía presente a su hermano cada segundo, aunque no dijese nada. Había acabado tolerando esa vida, dónde un golpe de suerte lo había convertido en millonario _("Todo es más fácil si tienes dinero Bobby"_) y no había seres sobrenaturales detrás de ti dispuestos a patearte el trasero.

Sin embargo esa buena fortuna le convencía más que ninguna otra cosa de que jamás volvería a ver a su muchacho.

_NCIS-SN NCIS-SN NCIS-SN_

Alaska es un lugar salvaje y hermoso, en los contados lugares dónde las madereras aún no han arrasado con todo a su paso. Los intensos ojos azules del vagabundo observaron curiosos cómo un alce paseaba a pocos metros ignorando su presencia.

Hacía unos meses abandonó California y a las únicas personas a las que se sentía unido. Acudió a la boda de Lisa y Richard prácticamente obligado, y comprendiendo que su presencia en la misma era un cruel recordatorio para sus amigos de la ausencia que todos sufrían.

Aquella misma noche habló con Sam y se fue. Sabían dónde vivían Amelia y Claire Novak en un absurdo intento de hallar también un hogar. Pero él no era Jim, no era justo que apareciera a sus puertas y pretendiera formar parte de sus vidas.

Porque ésta situación la había provocado él. Con su soberbia, con la estupidez de creerse más importante que un humano. Si de algo estaba seguro, ahora, era que no llegaba ni a la suela de los zapatos a Sam, que jamás estuvo a la altura del sacrificio de Dean.

Se llevó la mano al pecho al sentir una dolorosísima punzada. Emociones humanas. Dos años y aún no se acostumbraba a no poder controlar las reacciones de su cuerpo ante las mismas. Se arrebujó en la chaqueta de piel de tercera mano. El verano en Alaska sigue siendo frío. Se mesó la barba de varios días. Debería buscar algún sitio dónde tomar una ducha y dormir un rato. Quizás debería volver…

Echaba de menos al amigo que había traicionado, a la familia que lo había acogido. Pero Dean Winchester ya no volvería, la marca de fuego de su abdomen era lo único que necesitaba como prueba. El cazador utilizó su alma para desterrar a toda criatura del purgatorio, a todo ser mágico, todo ángel, todo demonio…

Los que no habían sido desterrados por estar poseyendo un cuerpo humano quedaron atrapados en el mismo, perdiendo sus poderes, convirtiéndose en simples mortales. ¿Quién iba a decir que el cazador irreverente y torpe sería capaz de estafar al rey del infierno? Eso fue lo que hizo, salvarlos, proteger a los que quería, un humano, sin más poder que su voluntad.

Parpadeó un par de veces al reconocer el inconfundible vehículo negro con brillantes cromados que detuvo su profundo rugido a unos metros. Soltó el aire que había retenido en sus pulmones cuando Sam bajó del Chevrolet Impala, ("Que idiota, como si no supiera que es imposible")

- ¿Te vas a quedar ahí sin decir nada Cass? – preguntó por fin el futuro abogado

- ¿En serio quieres que vaya? – preguntó innecesariamente

- Sube, por favor

- No lo entiendo, Sam, todo esto es mi culpa…

- Falta una semana Castiel – Sam colocó su enorme mano en el hombro del antiguo ángel, sobre la chaqueta de piel que una vez fue de su hermano, inquiriendo al profundo azul de la mirada de su amigo – No está, créeme, se que nunca lo recuperaremos, pero necesito ir, y necesito que tú también estés allí. Sube al coche.

El más bajo echó una ojeada a la enorme luna que hacía palidecer a un sol de pasada la media noche.

- Le hubiese gustado esto – musitó perdido, sintiendo como todo se emborronaba alrededor

- Lo siento Cass, pero no puedo seguir con ésta conversación ¿vamos? – la cambiante y cálida mirada del Winchester se había vuelto como el acero. Había ido a buscarlo, era su amigo, parte de su familia, lo había perdonado. Pero no podía olvidar que estaban allí por él, porque hace mucho tiempo pudo ayudar a calmar toda la desesperación y todo el dolor que su hermano acarreaba consigo, y lo hizo todo mal, tan mal como el mismo Sam – Apestas, ¿desde cuándo no te has duchado?

- Salí de Fairbanks hace cuatro días, a pie, tampoco he comido.

- Tenemos cuatro mil millas por delante, como lleguemos tarde te asesino – Amenazó mucho más serio de lo que pretendía

- Exactamente tres mil setecientas setenta y tres – especificó el ángel – nos turnaremos, no permitiré que llegues tarde.

- Más te vale – ambos subieron al coche y el Winchester puso rumbo a Indiana – Sabes conducir ¿verdad?

_NCIS-SN NCIS-SN NCIS-SN_

Sabía que no lo recibirían con demasiado afecto, aunque al menos, ninguno cuestionó que estuviese allí. Adam aún parecía guardarle demasiado rencor, y Valley. Lisa y Ben no, aún no sabían que él les borró todos sus recuerdos sobre el hombre cuya tumba estaban visitando.

Lawrence estaba viviendo un caluroso y seco verano. Había guardado la vieja chaqueta de piel, con un mimo rallando en la paranoia, en un porta trajes que compraron en la primera gasolinera en que pararon a repostar Sam y él.

Ben enarcó una ceja ante la camisa naranja con palmeras verdes que vestía y el antiguo ángel bajó la vista cohibido hacia sus propias chanclas. Abigail Sciutto y su compañero Timothy McGee llegaron sin que nadie los esperara. Sam palideció pero no dijo nada.

- ¿Empezamos? – preguntó Adam incómodo

- Valley, haz los honores – pidió Bobby

El agente de Los Ángeles repartió unos vasos de plástico a todos ofreciendo un botellín de cola al más joven y sirviendo a los presentes (incluido él mismo) una pequeña dosis de whisky.

Bueno amigo, no sabemos si en algún lugar del Universo tu alma sabrá que estamos aquí – intentó decir en un tono alegre el federal levantando su vaso – si lo está, estoy dispuesto a discutir ciertos asuntillos personales frente a unas cervezas.

Se tomó de un trago su brindis y los demás uno a uno, fueron formulando el suyo. Ben y Lisa hubiesen querido conocerlo, al igual que Adam o McGee, Bobby lo consideraba un idiota sin remedio. Aby lo añoraba. Castiel apenas logró repetir el "te extraño mucho" de la joven investigadora.

- Hasta el año que viene hermano – Sam repitió palabra por palabra las pronunciadas el año anterior, y el otro, cuando enterró las cenizas de su hermano en una tumba vacía que era todo lo que quedaba de su familia – si no estás conforme, ven e impídelo, sabes donde estaré.

Dejaron la botella mediada junto a la lápida y se marcharon. Al final si sería cierto que el tiempo acaba cicatrizando todas las heridas, esa mañana, a pesar de todo, pudieron recordarle sin amargura.

_NCIS-SN NCIS-SN NCIS-SN_

La noche cayó sobre la seca tierra de Indiana y un golpe de aire derribó la botella que se vació sobre la tumba. Miles de motitas de luz danzaron en el aire cayendo como una llovizna sobrenatural sobre el polvo del suelo.

- Janis tenía razón – musitó un hombre de mediana edad enfundado en un costoso traje negro - ¿A que nunca sospechaste esto, listillo?

Crowley recogió lo que quedaba de whisky que aún no había caído a la tierra "Este no lo ha comprado Singer, seguro que ha sido el expoli, ese si sabe beber" Musitó mientras a sus pies la fina lluvia de luz se compactaba sobre la tierra siluetando un cuerpo desnudo.

Apenas un minuto después todo rastro de suceso sobrenatural desapareció, mostrando el cuerpo dormido de un hombre. El demonio, atrapado en su recipiente humano, se inclinó girando el rostro dormido hacia la luz. Dean Winchester abrió los ojos y le miró con curiosidad.

- Hola exhibicionista, tú siempre dando la nota – se rió el ser maldito, el cazador se sentó y sonrió aturdido - sabes quién soy ¿verdad?

- No – Dean entrecerró los ojos con un evidente esfuerzo por pensar – ¿sabes quién soy?

Crowley se quitó el sobre traje, con un suspiro, intentando disimular el regocijo no esperado y que le impulsaba a reír a carcajadas. Ayudó al recién devuelto al mundo de los vivos a levantarse y lo cubrió con él.

- Vamos Elías, no deberías de desaparecer así, ¿eh cuñadito?

- ¿Quién? – el Winchester siguió a su autoproclamado cuñado hasta un lujoso vehículo de gama alta del que salieron el chófer y un tipo que parecía un guardaespaldas

- Veo que lo ha encontrado señor – musitó éste último sujetando al confuso rubio para meterlo en el coche.

- Tranquilo Dale, el señorito Finch está confuso, no recuerda nada – Crowley palmeó la espalda del cazador – lo importante es que está bien, llevémoslo a casa.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pues eso, continuará, y lo colgaré aunque nadie lo lea (soy así, y ya no creo que cambie), aunque si alguien lo hace estaría bien que me dejaran un review o algo... <strong>_


	2. Todo vuelve a comenzar

**NOTHING ELSE MATTERS**

_Never opened myself this way__  
><em>_Life is ours, we live it our way__  
><em>_All these words I don't just say__  
><em>_And nothing else matters_

**Capítulo I: **

"**Todo vuelve a comenzar"**

El viaje, aunque largo, fue fácil para Crowley. Si le sorprendió la docilidad de cazador sin memoria no lo dejó traslucir. Le compró ropa de acuerdo con su nuevo estatus social y envió a sus hombres a casa en el todo terreno, tomando un avión a Los Ángeles, en primera clase, con su supuesto cuñado.

El Maybach Zeppelín de Janis aguardaba por ellos en el aeropuerto para llevarles a casa. El conductor era otro de los seres sobrenaturales atrapados por un poderoso hechizo hacía más de dos años.

- La señora estará feliz con su vuelta señorito Elías – manifestó el chófer enseñando una hilera de dientes afiladísimos que no asustaron al rubio.

- Gracias, perdona pero no recuerdo tu nombre

- Sawney señorito, el viejo Sawney Beane a tu servicio

Las mansiones de zona más cara y exclusiva de Beverly Hills discurrían a ambos lados del lujoso vehículo de más de seis metros de largo. El potente motor apenas emitía un ligero ronroneo, provocando que el más joven de sus tres ocupantes cayese en un profundo sueño.

- ¿Cuánto tardará Janis en…?

- No seas impaciente Beane – le riñó su jefe – "el señorito" acaba de aparecer y tiene que participar "voluntariamente" o no conseguiremos nada.

La suntuosa mansión se extendía frente a ellos, réplica del castillo de Chambord con sus ocho torreones, cuatro externos y cuatro internos. A diferencia del original la construcción había sido realizada en piedra arenisca, conservando el color natural de la roca, además la entrada principal era un arco inmenso (que permitía el paso de grandes vehículos en ambos sentidos) frente a la vivienda principal que elevaba sus numerosas y elaboradas chimeneas hacia el cielo de California.

El Demonio bajó del vehículo cuando un empleado vestido ceremonialmente le abrió con igual ceremonia la puerta del Maybach. La mujer que apareció en la entrada de la mansión desentonaba con el lugar tanto como cualquiera de ellos. Vestida con una camiseta de propaganda de una popular marca de chicles y unos vaqueros cortados a media pantorrilla, se colocó las gafas que llevaba a modo de innecesaria cerpa inspeccionando a los recién llegados.

- ¿Es él Fer? – inquirió

- Si Janis

- Es… - la sorpresa de la asombrosa criatura incomodó a Crowley, Dean Winchester solía impresionar a las mujeres y Janis Finch no parecía ser una excepción a la regla – Elías ven, ven que te vea.

Sin siquiera plantearse que hubiese algo anormal en el aspecto o comportamiento de la mujer de mediana edad y escaso metro setenta que abría sus brazos hacia él, el hombre sin memoria se acercó confiado. Y recibió una bofetada que lo sorprendió.

- ¡Eso por desaparecer así hermanito! – La dueña de la casa abrazó al confundido cazador - ¡me tenías tan preocupada!

- Yo, lo siento – la separó sin brusquedad pero con firmeza – no recuerdo nada, no sé quién eres

- Lo sé niño, lo sé – le acarició la cara y Dean se sintió querido – estás enfermo, siempre lo estuviste, desde que eras apenas un bebé. Tu mente te hace creer cosas que no son, imaginas seres y personas que no existen y cuando no tomas tu medicación huyes. Esta vez ha sido peor que otras, creí que no podría encontrarte pero Fer te encontró.

- Gracias – la sinceridad en la voz del cazador casi hizo reír al demonio, Crowley palmeó un hombro del Winchester como respuesta acompañándolo dentro de la mansión.

_NCIS-SN NCIS-SN NCIS-SN _

McGee aguardó paciente a que Aby y Sam Winchester tuviesen la conversación que se debían desde hacía más de un año. La vez anterior, la chica huyó sin permitir la disculpa del cazador, ahora estaba preparada para cerrar página, y su compañero estaba decidido a formar parte de la nueva.

La cafetería de la pequeña ciudad de Indiana estaba semi vacía. Desde el lugar dónde se había sentado con los acompañantes del antiguo fugitivo podía ver cómo Aby gesticulaba furiosa. Sus tres acompañantes también observaban preocupados la discusión que tenía lugar en el parking, sobre todo el tipo estrafalario de ojos azules.

- Éste último año ha sido muy difícil para Aby – murmuró más para sí que para los familiares del Winchester

- Nadie la culpa chico, y Sam menos que nadie – replicó el viejo en el mismo tono ensimismado.

Timothy sonrió aceptando las palabras del chatarrero que creyó muerto y apareció repentinamente para hacerse cargo de un Sam Winchester destrozado por la desaparición de su hermano. Aún podía ver esa desolación en los gestos del altísimo joven, y ya habían pasado dos años.

- Con vuestro historial no resultaría extraño que apareciese de nuevo – murmuró

- Sí, sería muy extraño – fue el tipo al que sólo había visto de pasada el año anterior quien contestó – lo que hizo fue algo distinto, no se trata sólo de un pacto con un demonio.

Su aclaración sobresaltó a sus dos acompañantes, el más joven se puso en pie apoyando ambas manos sobre la mesa y lo interrogó duramente.

- Explícate Castiel, ahora – Exigió autoritariamente, como un eco del ser que estuvo en su interior durante… era incapaz de analizar el tiempo en aquella jaula.

- Dean desintegró su alma para sacarte a ti, y a ti – miró también al viejo que no parecía sorprendido, no tanto como el agente de Washington o Milligan – y para acabar con todo lo sobrenatural en la faz de la tierra.

- Tú estás vivo – acusó Adam

- Ahora soy humano y posiblemente todas las criaturas del purgatorio, cielo e infierno, que estuviesen aquí cuando lo hizo, también lo sean.

Timothy miró fuera de nuevo, si eso era así se estaba interponiendo en el camino de quien lo había perdido todo por salvar el Mundo. Tomó una decisión, ese hombre necesitaba algo de paz y Aby se merecía a un héroe y no a un funcionario friki como él.

Junto al vehículo clásico que destacaba entre los utilitarios del aparcamiento, la investigadora forense abrazó al cazador que ocultó la cabeza en su hombro. A pesar de la distancia, y de la oscuridad creciente del anochecer, los cuatro ocupantes de la mesa junto al ventanal pudieron apreciar que ambos lloraban.

- Ya está bien – el viejo decidió dar por terminada la charla – esos dos tienen que tomar algo de alimento

- Sam no está en condiciones de conducir hasta Los Ángeles – manifestó el de ojos azules pendiente del bienestar de su amigo

- Conduce tú – La hostilidad de Adam empezaba a cansar a Bobby

- Para chico – pidió el millonario chatarrero

- Llevo cuarenta y ocho horas despierto Adam Milligan, hace dos o tres años eso no sería ningún problema, pero este cuerpo está agotado y no estoy dispuesto a poner en peligro ni a Sam ni al coche de Dean – se justificó Castiel

- Pasaremos aquí la noche mañana volveremos a casa – El mayor pidió la cuenta – Tú también Castiel. ¿Vosotros qué haréis McGee?

- Yo si puedo conducir, ya depende de lo que quiera Aby.

_NCIS-SN NCIS-SN NCIS-SN_

¿Es que nunca iba a sobreponerse? Sam Winchester hizo un violento esfuerzo sobre sí mismo y volvió a cerrar la puerta de sus emociones. Aún temblando separó con dulzura a la muchacha que era capaz de perdonar su cobardía por abandonarla.

- Lo siento – susurró roncamente intentando esbozar una sonrisa

- No lo sientas Sam – La morena retiró el largo flequillo de los ojos de su amigo y borró la lágrima que aún rodaba por su rostro – no quiero perderte otra vez. Somos amigos.

- Sí – esta vez sí consiguió sonreír aunque con un poco de tristeza – estaremos en contacto

McGee saludó cohibido al cazador y éste respondió al saludo también algo cortado. Los empleados de la agencia gubernamental se marcharon como ya lo había hecho Valley con su nueva familia. Iba siendo hora de volver a casa.

No sabía por qué había alimentado la absurda esperanza de que esa vez ocurriría algo distinto. Que alguien, en algún lugar del Universo, haría justicia y le devolvería a su hermano. No había sido así. Tenía que asumir que no volvería.

- Nos vamos a quedar en el hotel esta noche, Sam – Adam le palmeó el hombro conduciéndole con el resto de su familia. El Winchester más alto no podía evitar el cruce de emociones entre la tristeza por uno, la alegría por los vivos, la culpabilidad – volveremos por la mañana, ninguno está en condiciones de conducir tantas horas y no querrás dejar aquí el Impala

- No, por supuesto.

_NCIS-SN NCIS-SN NCIS-SN_

El Viejo caserón colonial convertido en base de operaciones del NCIS en Los Ángeles no impresionaba al fornido y competente Dick Valley, de hecho, lo único allí dentro que sí le impresionaba era la Directora de Operaciones. Obedeció a la leve inclinación de cabeza de la pequeña dama como si toda su vida hubiese servido en el ejército.

A Valley le gustaba su nuevo trabajo, y que Henrietta Lange no tuviese la más mínima queja de él era fundamental para pasar de estar a prueba y formar parte del grupo de Operaciones Especiales. Tomó asiento como un colegial empollón y obediente a la mínima indicación de la sorprendida mujer.

- Richard, no es necesario que me haga la pelota, lo que valoraré al final será su competencia, no lo olvide – le reprendió algo confundida, Hetty Lange se tenía por una conocedora del carácter de las personas y había aceptado a regañadientes la recomendación de León Vance, sólo por el informe de apenas dos líneas adosado al expediente y firmado por el Agente Gibbs

- Sí señora – respondió automáticamente el antiguo agente del FBI, maldiciéndose interiormente por sonar tan complaciente

- Llámame Hetty, como todos

- Sí señora… digo sí, Hetty, se… - Richard se revolvió inquieto en el sillón y tragó saliva

- ¿Puedo conocer el motivo de su ansiedad señor Valley?

- Usted – los ojos gris-acaramelados del duro agente se abrieron de par en par al darse cuenta de que había respondido automáticamente sin pretenderlo, trató de rectificar – no quise decir, quería decir…

- Sé lo que quería decir – sonrió enigmáticamente la directora - ¿Sabe por qué accedí a ponerle a prueba señor Valley?

- Lo sé señora, digo, Hetty – ¡qué porras! Era pésimo haciendo la pelota y lo sabía, sonrió previendo que sería su último día allí – prácticamente la ha obligado el Director Vance

- No hubiese bastado con eso señor Valley, pero un colega escribió una carta de recomendación diciendo que usted era noble, leal y testarudo, y que podía confiar en su competencia.

- No se lo he demostrado – resopló el agente poniéndose en lo peor

- Oh, sí, sí que lo ha hecho señor Valley, realmente es tal como me decían así que he autorizado su unión al grupo de operaciones, bajo la supervisión de la agente Blye y bajo las órdenes del agente Callen – tuvo que sonreír ante la sorpresa del nuevo integrante del equipo.

- ¿Puedo saber quién escribió la carta de recomendación?

- El agente Gibbs

- Siempre pensé que era un hombre parco en palabras, no me lo imagino escribiendo una carta de recomendación – sonrió Valley incorporándose

- Y lo es, lo único que ponía en la carta es letra por letra lo que le he dicho – La pequeña directora entregó su nueva identificación a Richard Valley que la tomó con evidente emoción – esto parece importante para usted

- Lo es – esta vez sí pudo morderse la lengua, llevaba poco más de un año en el lado correcto de la ley y sólo la influencia del Director Vance y la complicidad de Fornell le habían permitido volver a actuar como agente en lugar de ir a prisión – no la defraudaré señ… Hetty, lo prometo.

Volvió a su mesa con la identificación de agente Junior, quizás otro con su trayectoria en el FBI se hubiese sentido infravalorado, pero había cometido muchas estupideces, como intentar salvar al mundo de monstruos mitológicos y cosas así, ahora debía volver a hacer su trabajo y en el FBI no sólo no lo readmitirían sino que incluso podía acabar encerrado.

Callen le felicitó sinceramente. Aunque no podía evitar sentir bastante desconfianza hacia el nuevo. Adivinaba en su actitud que ocultaba mucho sobre sí mismo tras la educación y amabilidad de que hacía gala. La desconfianza era mutua, Valley parecía capaz de adivinar cosas sobre él que ni siquiera su mejor amigo, Sam Hanna, sabía. Al menos no era como el idiota de Deeks, no iba de simpático, ni de ligón.

Sam no estaba conforme con la evaluación de Hetty, le parecía que la veterana directora se había precipitado. Pero se calló sus opiniones, había sido soldado, sabía cumplir órdenes. Comprobaría si el nuevo también las sabía aceptar. Marty y Kensi lo recibieron con mucha más efusividad.

- ¡Genial Dick! – el policía palmeó con fuerza la espalda de su "oficialmente" nuevo compañero – ya no soy el novato, tenemos nuevo chico de los recados

- No le hagas caso Dick – su supervisora estrechó su mano contenta – me alegra que superaras el periodo de prueba, eres uno de los mejores agentes que he conocido, no sé porqué te has conformado con ser agente Junior

- Yo tampoco – Hanna no pudo evitar mostrar su sospecha

- Sólo quiero empezar de nuevo y hacerlo bien – contestó Valley

- Eso no es suficiente Richard – los dos hombres quedaron frente a frente, el californiano era un par de centímetros más bajo que su nuevo compañero, aún así intentó intimidarlo – se que ocultas algo

- ¿tú no? – no esperaba incorporarse tan fácilmente pero tampoco esperaba una hostilidad tan abierta, el ex agente del FBI intentó deshacer la tensión – es algo personal, te aseguro que no influirá en mi trabajo

- Te estaré vigilando – Hanna sonrió quitando hielo a sus palabras – es cierto que eres bueno

El castaño sonrió aliviado y aceptó la advertencia de su superior como una bienvenida. Tomó asiento en el escritorio que le asignaron cuando llegó, no era el mejor puesto pero lo había ido acondicionando a su gusto y la vieja y destartalada mesa, convenientemente restaurada por él mismo era la envidia de la Directora.

Nell (la joven analista de inteligencia) discutía con Eric en el piso superior. Le caía bien, aunque no era algo raro, si le había caído bien hasta un sospechoso de asesinato múltiple. Subió a poner paz, en ayuda del rubio operador, que llevaba todas las de perder.

- ¡Venga Nell! ¡No había nada pendiente! – el joven extendió le mano – por favor, ¿en serio no tienes curiosidad?

- A mí no me va la crónica rosa – criticó la muchacha amenazándole con el mando a distancia – y tú tienes miles de cosas que hacer para ponerte a ver un programa sobre las grandes fortunas de Los Ángeles

- Son cinco minutos, he grabado la parte que me interesa – se enfurruñó el muchacho – dame el mando

- No

- Venga chicos, Nell, anda, dale el mando – intervino Richard disimulando la risa

- ¡Enhorabuena Dick! – la chica lo abrazó dejándole un poco sorprendido – Hetty me lo ha dicho, ya eres oficialmente de los nuestros

- Gracias – Erick le estrechó la mano feliz por la noticia y aprovechó el acercamiento para apoderarse del mando a distancia que la chica no quería darle.

- ¡Quédatelo marujón! – le sacó la lengua

El rubio se sopló las uñas y simuló abrillantarlas en la camisa floreada, conectando el monitor en el que salía el Castillo de Chambord, Richard se acercó a la pantalla, no era el famoso castillo francés, éste era de otro color y los vehículos tenían acceso por la entrada principal.

- Esa gente tiene dinero – murmuró al ver el Maybach Zeppelín 6.2 de color negro azulado

- Ya te digo, dicen que es la mayor fortuna del país – respondió el chico

- Vaya par de marujones, Janis Finch es copropietaria de varias potentes productoras y distribuidoras de cine a nivel internacional, dicen que todo lo que toca se vuelve rentable – Nell olvidó su enfado y se acercó, la cámara con teleobjetivo enfocaba a una mujer que lo mismo podía tener veinte-muchos que cuarenta y pocos años, de cabello corto y despeinado – es ella, es la primera vez que consiguen una imagen no preparada.

Ni Dick ni Erick dijeron nada cuando la chica se colocó al lado de ambos hombres sin ocultar su curiosidad. Richard se quedó de piedra al ver al hombre de mediana edad que bajaba del lujoso vehículo, hubiese jurado que había visto al tipo antes hasta que del otro lado bajó alguien que llevaba muerto dos años. Pálido e impresionado pidió a su compañero que volviese a pasar la grabación.

_"La noticia de la semana, puede que de la década ha sido la reunión de la multimillonaria excéntrica Janis Finch con su desaparecido hermano Elías. _

_Todos ustedes conocen la historia: el hermano menor de la señora Finch, aquejado desde niño de esquizofrenia paranoide, desapareció del centro dónde estaba internado hace unos años y desde entonces lo ha buscado por todo el país._

_Hace unos días, uno de nuestros fotógrafos freelance, tomó estas imágenes. Después de una larga y ardua negociación, se nos ha autorizado a emitirlas"_

- Joder, qué bueno está el hermano loco – murmuró Nell, entonces se dio cuenta de la palidez de Richard – Dick, ¿te ocurre algo?

El fornido agente carraspeó intentando hablar, negó con la cabeza y sacó su móvil del bolsillo marcando automáticamente el número de Bobby Singer. Saltó el buzón de voz "llámame sin que Sam esté presente, es importante" consiguió decir roncamente.

- ¿Puedes poner eso otra vez Erick? – dijo arrodillándose frente al monitor, los demás habían subido y miraban la escena sin entender nada – por favor

Una vez más se repitieron las imágenes, el hombre del traje negro (Richard estaba totalmente convencido de que se trataba de Crowley) bajaba del coche y ayudaba a bajar al "hermano loco" de Janis Finch.

- ¿Puedes congelar la imagen cuando enfoca al hermano? – el operador obedeció tan sorprendido como el resto por la forma en que parecía afectar a Valley – No puede ser… Esto… No puede ser.

La sintonía de la serie de televisión del "Doctor Who" sonó en su bolsillo, era Bobby devolviéndole la llamada.

- Que ocurre Richard

- No dejes que Sam vea el canal – tapó el micrófono para preguntar al chico de la camisa a flores amarillas y azules – no dejes que vea las noticias, está en todos los canales

- ¿Qué no vea qué? – inquirió su amigo preocupado

- Tenemos que asegurarnos primero, esto podría acabar de hundirlo – gimió aturdido Dick

- ¡Habla de una condenada vez, chico! ¿Qué ocurre? – Bobby estaba perdiendo la paciencia

- Estaré ahí en media hora amigo, esto… mejor te lo digo en persona – cortó la comunicación – Señ.. Hetty, necesito que me permita ausentarme unas horas, las recuperaré, es…

- Vaya Valley, Vance me puso al corriente.

- Erick ¿podrías darme una copia de eso?

Sin decir una palabra el joven sacó el pendrive y se lo entregó. Con él firmemente sujeto en la mano fue a reunirse con el antiguo chatarrero. No sabía si era algo bueno, o terrible, si se trataba o no de quién pensaba o de un demonio disfrazado. En todo caso algo había cambiado. Fuese o no fuese Dean Winchester el hombre del video, la paz que había reinado en los dos últimos años en lo tocante al mundo sobrenatural había llegado a su fin.

Los monstruos volvían a caminar por la Tierra.

_**Continuará...**_


	3. Un almirante y una caja de madera

**NOTHING ELSE MATTERS**

_Trust I seek and I find in you__  
><em>_every day for us something new__  
><em>_Open mind for a different view__  
><em>_and nothing else matters_

**Capítulo II: **

**"Un Almirante y una caja de madera"**

Sam accedió a la petición de Adam, aunque realmente sólo harían el ridículo. Subió a la furgoneta de su hermano mientras éste y Castiel colocaban las tablas de surf de manera que quedasen bien sujetas. Bobby se negó en redondo, él no iría a hacer el idiota a la playa.

- Eso vosotros, a mi me dejáis tranquilo en casa que hay una maratón de "Justified" y se cargan a Shelby – gruñó el viejo chatarrero – no sé porqué siempre se cargan a los personajes más interesantes.

- Bobby, ¿no tienes bastantes preocupaciones ya para enfadarte por una serie de televisión? – Había respondido el gigante con un atisbo del humor que perdió antes de ir al infierno.

- Divertíos chicos – replicó hosco Singer – Al menos yo veo una serie premiada y no esa chorrada del "Doctor Who"

Castiel montó en la furgoneta sin intervenir, pero Adam no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad.

- Lo que pasa es que eres un viejo, y tú también ves "Doctor Who" – se rió el más joven

- Anda, iros ya par de tres – se enfurruñó el mayor – Idiotas.

- Que te sea leve – sonrió Sam, sin que la risa llegase a los ojos - ¿Vamos niños?

El viento y el sonido del océano prometían un oleaje aceptable. Había más gente en la playa, surfistas y alguna que otra pareja tomando el sol. Consultó con el vigilante del puesto salvavidas, eran demasiado novatos y no se iba a arriesgar que ninguno sufriera un accidente.

No había retroceso, por lo que si caían de la tabla no les costaría llegar a la orilla.

_"El chico pecoso de doce años cogió al pequeño de ocho de los pies y lo arrastró hasta el agua mientras el castaño chillaba y se retorcía tratando de soltarse._

- _¡venga Samantha! ¡Vamos a quitarte la mugre de detrás de las orejas!_

- _¡Déjame! ¡No quiero! – replicó aterrado el chico - ¿Y si hay tiburones?_

- _¡Eso era una peli!_

_Pero había dejado de arrastrarlo y le permitió ponerse en pie. Echándole un brazo sobre los hombros le mostró el océano frente a ellos._

- _En serio Sammy, a veces eres una criatura – dijo risueño y señaló la masa de agua salada, serena y transparente como un espejo - ¿has visto algo tan enorme en toda tu vida? Vamos, mójate, sólo los pies ¿vale?_

- _Vale, pero te recuerdo que no sé nadar_

- _Eso lo arreglamos en un momento – dijo empujando al pequeño de nuevo_

- _¡No! ¡No quiero! ¡Es muy grande! ¿y si me come un tiburón?_

- _Mira que puedes ser crío_

- _¡Dean! – estaba a punto de llorar, y el miedo le paralizaba_

- _No voy a dejar que te coma un tiburón, ni que te piquen las medusas, no voy a dejar que te hundas, ¿es que no te fías de mi?_

_El pequeño dio un paso y otro, el agua lamía sus tobillos, y su hermano le salpicó dando patadas en la orilla. Cinco minutos más tarde aprendía a dar sus primeras brazadas, torpes y vigorosas"~_

- No hay tiburones ¿verdad? – musitó el ángel con una mirada espantada en sus ojos azules

- Vamos Cass – sonrió Sam palmeando la espalda de su amigo – no voy a dejar que te coma un tiburón, ni que te piquen las medusas y tampoco que te hundas

- ¡Venga vejestorios, que el agua está buenísima! – les gritó Adam ya desde el mar, sentado a horcajadas en su tabla.

_NCIS-SN NCIS-SN NCIS-SN_

La mansión se había fortificado de la emisión del programa en todas las televisiones estatales y nacionales. Cientos de Paparazis competían por conseguir una nueva instantánea del misterioso Elías Finch, aunque la seguridad alrededor y dentro de Finch Manor impedía que pudiesen acceder al interior.

Janis levantó la mirada castaña de los documentos que revisaba cuando su desmemoriado hermano entró al despacho. La mujer siempre pensó que el odio, alimentado durante más de quince décadas, brotaría cuando lo tuviese en sus manos y sin embargo, ahora era incapaz de ejecutar su venganza.

- Hola – susurró tímidamente el hombre de impresionantes ojos verdes

- ¿Necesitas algo Elías?

- No, sólo… - el rubio se cambió nerviosamente de un pie al otro – yo no estoy cómodo en mi habitación, me siento encerrado.

La mujer se quitó las gafas de lectura, depositándolas sobre el expediente que estaba revisando. Se levantó y enlazando su cintura lo condujo de nuevo a sus habitaciones. Tenía que hacer un poderoso esfuerzo para recordarse a sí misma que el cazador, que ahora parecía tan inocente, había matado a Elías a sangre fría. No sólo eso, los había condenado a todos a una miserable existencia humana.

- Quédate aquí cariño – pidió volviendo a encerrarlo, y llamándose idiota mentalmente por el cosquilleo de compasión al ver la tristeza del joven

- ¿Es necesario?

- Si Elías, es necesario, por favor, no salgas – mientras aceptase sus órdenes no tendría que tomar medidas más contundentes.

- Me gustaría que te quedaras un rato Janis, que me contaras algo de nuestras vidas, es angustioso no recordar – lentamente se había acercado al ventanal, que, a pesar de los casi treinta metros de altura sobre el patio exterior, estaba sólidamente enrejado, Dean apoyó la frente en el frío metal – por favor.

- ¿qué es lo que quieres saber? Te he dejado las fotos, los videos, y la vieja Marie puede contarte todo lo que quieras – no pudo evitar acercarse y acariciar el corto cabello de su prisionero – Elías, tengo mucho trabajo ahora mismo, pero cuando termine pasaremos más tiempo juntos

- ¿Por qué no puedo salir de aquí? La mansión es enorme, ¿porqué no puedo salir al jardín o recorrer los pasillos? – Dean estaba harto de estar encerrado, aunque las razones que le daban eran convincentes, el cazador que había en su subconsciente trataba de aflorar a la superficie – No me gusta esa Marie, Janis, creo que me odia.

- No digas tonterías niño, es tu nana, deben ser tus alucinaciones que vuelven a jugarte una mala pasada ¿te tomaste la medicación esta mañana?

- Me siento bien, no tengo alucinaciones – murmuró bajando la mirada creyéndola – No me la tomé, lo haré ahora. Sólo que no me gusta estar encerrado.

- Lo se niño – Sonrió Janis victoriosa – será por poco tiempo, hasta que te estabilices, no soportaría perderte otra vez. Quédate aquí, si necesitas algo la vieja Marie o el señor Sawney te lo traerán.

- ¿Pueden traerme la calle? – gruñó aburrido, aunque al ver cómo su supuesta hermana sacudía la cabeza desalentada rectificó – lo siento, tienes razón, ¿vendrás a verme luego?

- Por supuesto, ahora mismo eres lo que más me importa.

La multimillonaria salió cerrando el acceso a la planta superior de la torre impidiendo que nadie, salvo ella o Marie Laveau pudiesen entrar o salir de la misma. No confiaba en Crowley, ni en ningún otro de sus empleados. Podían tener la tentación de vengarse del cazador, y era mucho más importante revertir el hechizo lanzado hacía dos años.

Dean Winchester contempló durante unos minutos la puerta cerrada. Era inexpugnable. No sabía cómo intuía que esa cerradura no se abriría sin la combinación, tampoco comprendía por qué había microcámaras ocultas en los sitios más insólitos. Era un prisionero, y aunque había accedido pacíficamente a seguir encerrado su mente evaluaba cada oportunidad de huída real que se le pudiera presentar.

Todo le resultaba falso, como una mala película, las fotos le resultaban antinaturales, los videos le parecían preparados y había sorprendido miradas de odio en prácticamente todos los habitantes de aquel lugar, salvo en Janis y su esposo.

Sintió un escalofrío y se encontró con la penetrante mirada de la anciana de color que según su hermana, había sido su niñera desde que nació. Marie Laveau sonrió falsamente, entregándole la medicación y un vaso de agua.

No quería tomarse las pastillas, pero tampoco podía hacer otra cosa, las ocultó bajo la lengua y bebió el agua sin tragarlas. Sin embargo, segundos después se sintió tan cansado que se quedó dormido en el sillón con el mando en una mano y la medicación oculta en el puño de la otra.

- ¿Crees que ha recordado? – Janis amplió la imagen de la cámara de vigilancia hacia el puño cerrado del cazador – está mucho menos dócil que cuando llegó

- Si hubiese recordado sería mucho más difícil mantenerle encerrado – Crowley pasó los dedos sobre el símbolo de un triskel grabado en una caja de caoba que presidía el escritorio de la mujer – créeme, sigue sin saber quién es, pero debemos darnos prisa, tarde o temprano Sam Winchester sabrá que su hermano está vivo.

- Es sólo un humano – el hombre de negro se volvió airado hacia la poderosa criatura atrapada en el cuerpo que tenía frente a él, la afirmación de Janis le había enfurecido.

- Nunca – siseó furioso – nunca infravalores lo que un Winchester puede hacer.

_NCIS-SN NCIS-SN NCIS-SN_

Anthony Dinozzo apagó la televisión y esperó la reacción de su jefe. La legendaria frialdad del veterano sargento de artillería volvía a sorprenderle, aunque Leroy Jethro Gibbs estaba bastante más afectado de lo que su aspecto firme y tranquilo daba a entender.

Jethro había estado presente cuando Sam Winchester, acompañado únicamente de Richard Valley había incinerado el cuerpo de su hermano, una terrible noche de finales de agosto. Había visto cómo aquel muchacho de casi dos metros cubría el cuerpo de Dean con sal y lo rociaba con gasolina prendiéndole fuego. Había sido testigo junto al ex agente del FBI de la devastación del joven cazador al recoger los restos del único familiar que le quedaba para enterrarlos en una tumba vacía dónde no reposaban sus padres.

Tony no pudo morderse la lengua más, era imposible que Dean Winchester estuviese vivo y sin embargo también había reconocido en el esposo de Janis Finch al demonio que hace tiempo salvó sus vidas.

- ¿Qué piensas jefe? ¿Crees que son ellos?

- No lo sé Dinozzo.

El teléfono de su puesto le avisó de que Vance quería reunirse con él en la sala de audiovisuales. Ambos agentes se encontraron con que en la pantalla principal estaba Henrietta Lange en videoconferencia.

- No has cometido ningún error Hetty, Valley es leal – Afirmaba el Director del NCIS cuando llegaron

- Los sé León, el problema es a quién – replicó con dureza la jefa de operaciones en Los Ángeles - ¿Ha visto las imágenes en las que aparece Dean Winchester?

- Puede que no sea él Hetty, puede que sólo se parezca. No es lo mismo ver una foto que…

- León, estás hablando conmigo – reprendió Lange tremendamente seria

- Iré allí con mi equipo Hetty – dijo Gibbs – si te parece bien

- Gibbs, ¿qué pretendes? – la proposición sorprendió al director

- Una semana León, Henrietta tiene motivos para estar preocupada, aunque no por Valley, Ese tal Elías es él y debía estar muerto – explicó el veterano agente y no era habitual que el antiguo marine diese explicaciones

- ¿Hetty? – Vance fue consciente en ese momento de la gravedad del asunto

- Tendréis que explicarme todo ese asunto de los Winchester, bastante me la he jugado aceptando a Valley, ven aquí muchacho – se giró, en la pantalla apareció el ex agente del FBI – Necesito que alguien me cuente todo y cuando digo "Todo" quiero decir "TODO"

- Yo… - titubeó el castaño

- Cuéntaselo Dick – pidió Gibbs – Hetty, te lo contará y por muy increíble que te parezca es la verdad.

_NCIS-SN NCIS-SN NCIS-SN_

Locos, en Washington estaban locos, no había otra explicación o eso o había habido una fuga de gases alucinógenos. Había escuchado con paciencia la explicación del alto y fornido joven. Incluso le hubiese creído si la cantidad de locuras que habían salido de su boca no incluyera demonios, ángeles, vampiros…

- ¿No dice nada? – inquirió Richard resignado a no ser creído – sé cómo suena, en serio, pero es cierto.

- Cállese señor Valley, por favor – se acercó al hombre recostado en la pared, cruzado de brazos y lo miró a los ojos, no había nada en su expresión que indicara que le había tomado el pelo – creo que usted se cree todo lo que me ha contado, lo que me hace dudar de su capacidad mental.

- Lo comprendo – respondió el agente novato sin apartar la mirada - ¿y ahora?

- Cuéntemelo de nuevo Richard, otra vez

- No cambiaría nada señora Lange, es cierto todo lo que le he dicho por muy absurdo que le parezca

- ¡Pretende que crea que su vida es una ridícula serie de terror de un canal de tercera! – Nunca se había alterado de esa manera, respiró profundamente, su nuevo subordinado aguantó el chaparrón resignado – Nunca me imaginé esto de usted Valley

- Es la verdad

- Está suspendido hasta nuevo aviso Richard, váyase a casa – no le pasó desapercibida la sonrisa cansada del agente - ¿Por qué se ríe?

- Un amigo me dijo una vez que contar la verdad sólo sirve para que te partan la cara – dejó la placa y el revólver sobre la mesa de la menuda mujer y se marchó

¿Cómo era posible que ese muchacho hubiese conseguido que el director de NCIS, Gibbs y Tobías Fornell, no sólo le creyesen sino que hubiesen encubierto su locura? Henrietta Lange estaba comenzando a sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza. La absurda historia sobre un par de jóvenes que cazaban monstruos a los que se había unido Richard, resonaba en su cerebro. Realmente, lo que más la desconcertaba era que casi había creído semejante disparate.

_NCIS-SN NCIS-SN NCIS-SN_

El Almirante de la cuarta flota, George Carrington depositó el paquete sobre la mesa con nerviosismo. Su hogar en Los Ángeles era la casita de invitados de un viejo amigo de la familia, un descendiente de la nobleza española que nunca abandonó la ciudad, ni cuando se independizaron los mexicanos, ni cuando California pasó a formar parte de los Estados Unidos.

No sabía por qué había robado el paquete. El veterano marino se miró las manos sin comprender cómo había cogido el pequeño envoltorio sobre la mesita del correo de Fernando Válor. Pero había sentido la imperiosa necesidad de hacerlo.

Observó el envase. No tenía remitente y en lugar del común papel de estraza marrón, estaba envuelto en algo con tacto similar a la piel. Las señas también desconcertaban al almirante, estaban escritas en un tipo de letra que si bien no reconocía (No podía saber que se trataba de escritura carolina) intuía que podían tener más de mil años de antigüedad.

Y sin embargo la dirección era clara:

**_Provide Fernando Virtute, capellanus Angelopolis_**

O eso quería creer, porque realmente lo único que entendía era el nombre de su amigo y la palabra Angelópolis, que adivinaba debía ser la ciudad en alguna lengua europea. La ansiedad que le impulsó a tomar el paquete postal y huir a su habitación le obligó a tocar la envoltura.

El tacto le impelía a rasgar el delicado tejido. Lo hizo dejando a la vista una caja de madera de Roble Albar con un curioso dibujo formado por un triángulo cuyos vértices se prolongaban en espirales. La blanquecina madera brillaba como si hubiese sido encerado, la tocó. No parecía que ningún producto hubiese tocado aquella madera, sólo cientos de miles de manos antes que la suya.

Vaciló asustado. Tuvo que reírse de sí mismo para infundirse un valor que estaba muy lejos de poseer. Siguió con un dedo el curioso dibujo y tomando aire abrió la caja.

En el centro había una piedra. Sólo eso, una piedra de cuarzo blanco, transparente… No, translúcida, parecía tener una espiral grabada en su interior. El Almirante Carrington tocó la superficie intrigado por cómo alguien había dibujado una espiral en el interior de una piedra.

Sus ojos se nublaron un segundo y se vio a sí mismo abriendo la caja, tocando la piedra y retirar la mano antes de que todo explotase en una bola de fuego. Asustado retiró la mano, su cuerpo estalló en llamas acabando con su vida en cuestión de segundos.

Fernando Válor pasó sobre el cuerpo carbonizado de su amigo y cerró la caja sin tocar la piedra. No había ninguna emoción en su rostro, ningún brillo en el negro mortal de su mirada.

Media hora más tarde, el jardinero, preocupado por el hedor a carne quemada que surgía de la casa de invitados de su jefe se encontraba el cuerpo carbonizado del almirante. Presa de un ataque de ansiedad llamaba a los servicios de emergencia que daban la terrible noticia a un afectadísimo amigo de la víctima.

_NCIS-SN NCIS-SN NCIS-SN_

Dean Winchester despertó sobresaltado. Se había quedado dormido en el sillón, mientras miraba la televisión. Había tenido una pesadilla, tocaba una piedra y las llamas brotaban de su cuerpo calcinándolo desde dentro. Aún era capaz de imaginar el hedor con tanta viveza que le daban arcadas.

La medicación que había ocultado en su puño cayó al suelo mientras se llevaba la mano a la boca tratando de contener el vómito. No lo consiguió. Tendría que llamar a la tal Marie para que limpiara el estropicio, aunque la mirada de la mujer bastase para causarle escalofríos

- ¿Estás bien Elías? – su cuñado estaba en la puerta y lo contemplaba preocupado

- Yo, no sé, algo debió sentarme mal – suspiró aliviado cuando Fernando llamó a Marie y lo sacó de la habitación

- Vamos a que te dé un poco el aire chico

- Gracias Fer.

Crowley siguió al joven fuera ignorando la furia de la bruja al verse obligada a mantener su papel de criada.

- ¿No huele a barbacoa quemada? – preguntó el rubio levantando el rostro hacia el sol y respirando profundamente.

- No te has tomado la medicación ¿verdad Elías? – replicó con dureza su supuesto cuñado

- No, pensé que no la necesitaba – se justificó avergonzado el "enfermo"

- ¿Sabes lo que es la esquizofrenia paranoide, Dean? – Preguntó el demonio

- ¿Algo chungo?

- Muy chungo, las alucinaciones te hacen ver, sentir, oler cosas de una manera tan real que no puedes distinguirlas de lo que está pasando realmente – explicó el de negro mortalmente serio

- ¿Cómo verse a sí mismo arder y tener el olor a carne quemada metido en la nariz? – Dean suspiró agotado

- Si, algo así ¿Es lo que has visto esta vez?

- Sí, me tomaré las putas pastillas

Lo había dicho suavemente, con resignación, sin siquiera darse cuenta. Crowley si se había dado cuenta de que el cazador oculto en el maltrecho subconsciente del Winchester, estaba cada vez más cerca de despertar.

Janis llegó corriendo, seguida de Sawney. Tomó al rubio por los hombros y le gritó.

- ¡Dijiste que te tomarías tus pastillas! ¿quieres que me vuelva loca yo también?

- Basta cariño, sólo estaba confundido – el demonio defendió a su "cuñado" – ahora se las tomará, ve con Sawney Elías.

- Sígame señorito, siga al viejo Sawney.

Elías Finch marchó a la casa con el anciano chófer. Una sonrisa de triunfo iluminó la fría mirada de Crowley y se contagió a su "esposa".

- Ha sentido el ojo

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Sí, aún tiene la visión del inútil del almirante estallando por tocarlo.

- ¿Y ahora?

- Tendremos que encontrar el tercero y convocar a Armagedón

Ambos se miraron indecisos, si aquello salía mal no eran sólo sus poderes sobrenaturales los que estaban en juego.

**Continuará...**


	4. Ojo por ¿Ojo?

_Never cared for what they do__  
><em>_Never cared for what they know__  
><em>_But I know_

**Capítulo III: **

**"Ojo por ¿ojo?"**

Robert Steve Singer miró a su joven amigo a los ojos. Richard Valley asintió sin decir nada. Comprendía perfectamente el bloqueo del hombre tras contarle lo que sabía. Porque ahora tocaba que el principal interesado supiera que su hermano estaba vivo.

Bobby se mesó la cuidada y elegante barba, no eres multimillonario si no tienes un estilista personal ¿no? Cerró los ojos intentando asumir que Dean estaba vivo y con Crowley. ¿Había hecho un trato? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué ocurriría ahora con Adam? ¿Y con el mismo chatarrero?

- ¿Tú qué piensas de todo esto muchacho? – preguntó al de cabello oscuro

- No sé qué pensar, sólo… - Dick se sentía culpable – me odiará… cuando sepa que Lisa y yo…

- No creo que ese sea el asunto más importante Richard

- Tienes razón – miró la pantalla, volvían a pasar el reportaje especial dónde se explicaba quien era Elías Finch y repetían una y otra vez las pocas imágenes en vivo que tenía del supuesto hermano de la mayor fortuna de Los Ángeles – tenemos que contárselo a Sam.

- ¿Estará voluntariamente con Crowley? – preguntó el viejo

- Venga Bobby, tú le conoces de siempre, es una pregunta idiota

- Lo es

El ruido de la furgoneta de Adam los hizo levantarse como resortes y apagar la televisión. Los tres surfistas aficionados entraron comentando sus hazañas entre las risas del más joven que no paraba de pinchar a Castiel.

- Lo revuelca esa ola y se monta en la tabla, ¡en la arena! – se carcajeaba el chico poniendo el tono torpe y despistado del aludido – "la tierra no se mueve, es más fácil mantener el equilibrio"

- Es la verdad – replicó el ángel sin comprender a qué venía tanto cachondeo provocando que el más alto no pudiese retener la carcajada

Un cruce de miradas grises y la extrema seriedad de los dos hombres que estaban en la casa calmó al gigante que en los últimos años no acostumbraba a reír así. Sam supo, sin que nadie dijese nada que el gesto grave de ambos amigos tenía bastante que ver con él.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó – no estáis tan serios por lo de "Justified"

- Mejor te quitas ese neopreno, te duchas y cuando estés cómodo te lo contamos, cinco minutos más no importan – aconsejó quien era prácticamente su padre adoptivo

Sam no discutió. Sabía que, lo que fuera, era lo bastante importante para que Richard hubiese abandonado su trabajo para venir a contarlo. Y la seriedad de ambos… Quizás… Se sacó el mono con dificultad, la humedad del tejido se adhería a la piel haciendo ventosa. Lo enjuagó antes de meterse en la ducha para que al secarse no se cuarteara con la sal.

Castiel entró y se quitó el suyo para lo mismo. No aprendería nunca, Sam dudó entre echarlo a patadas o echarse a reír, optó por lo último, tomó una toalla y se la enrolló alrededor de la cintura sacudiendo la cabellera castaña ante la tranquilidad con que su amigo, totalmente desnudo, enjuagaba también su traje de surf.

- ¿Tenías mucha prisa Cass?

- No ¿Por qué?

- Me gusta ducharme en la intimidad – explicó el más alto condescendientemente

- Pero aún no te estabas duchando, y como antes habéis dicho que es importante quitar la sal para que no se estropee – Castiel se volvió a su amigo y se dio cuenta de la situación - ¿es porque estamos desnudos? No voy a hacer porno contigo Sam.

- Cass, créeme, ni lo vas a hacer ni yo te dejaría, pero nuestro mutuo exhibicionismo no es lo más apropiado, así que ponte algo y deja que me duche.

- Por supuesto – cogió un albornoz y salió – es tan complicado ser humano.

Minutos después, el Winchester, en chándal se reunió con Dick y Bobby en la biblioteca. Al viejo le había costado convencer a Castiel y a Adam para que no estuviesen presentes. El muchacho se había enfadado, no así el ángel. La obediencia ciega del de ojos azules hacía difícil olvidar lo que había hecho pero facilitaba la comprensión y el perdón.

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó el hombre de dos metros de pie en mitad de la sala de lectura.

- Siéntate, por favor Sam – pidió Richard dando ejemplo haciéndolo en uno de los sillones, Bobby le imitó y el cazador más joven se limitó a apoyarse en la mesa escritorio que presidía la habitación.

- ¿Abby está bien? – se estaba asustando por momentos, la cara de sus dos amigos presagiaba que lo que fueran a decirle sacudiría su vida de nuevo.

- No se trata de ella chico – Bobby se levantó y puso una mano en su hombro, el miedo se arremolinó en la base del estómago, Sam sujetó con una mano la camisa de su viejo amigo incapaz de otro gesto – se trata de Dean

- ¿Dean? – tenía la boca tan seca que fue un graznido, más que un nombre

- Creemos que está vivo – soltó Richard, alguien tenía que hacerlo

- ¿Dean? – repitió el más alto conmocionado

Entre el agente del NCIS y Singer lo obligaron a sentarse en uno de los sillones y le contaron todo lo que sabían. Estaba anocheciendo cuando terminaron. Después de dos años, la esperanza volvía a hacerse un hueco en el corazón de Sam Winchester.

_NCIS-SN NCIS-SN NCIS-SN_

Como su unidad se dedicaba más a las operaciones directas que a la investigación de crímenes, la llegada de Gibbs y su equipo no le molestó tanto como pensó en un principio. Hetty Lange recibió al veterano agente mientras sus acompañantes se instalaban en una de las habitaciones sin utilizar de la mansión.

- No he visto a Richard, Hetty – manifestó el hombre de Washington tras saludar a la directora del grupo de Los Ángeles.

- Creí que me contaría la verdad y me contó una absurda historia sobre demonios y monstruos varios Gibbs, creo que ese pobre muchacho está mal de la cabeza

- Vas a cambiar de idea en cuanto veas esto – le entregó un pendrive – será lo mejor antes de ponernos a discutir sobre si estamos locos o no.

- ¿Qué hay ahí?

- La detención de los Winchester hace dos años Hetty, te advierto que hay imágenes muy duras y si crees que están manipuladas puedes pedir a tu técnico que lo compruebe – se adelantó a la protesta de la pequeña mujer – le pedí a Richard que te lo contase todo y por tu reacción es fácil adivinar que lo ha hecho

- Pero…

- Echa un vistazo a eso Hetty, por favor.

- ¿León sabe todo esto?

- Si

La pequeña directora de operaciones introdujo la memoria en su portátil. Media hora después, impactada, llamó al agente que había suspendido temporalmente y le pidió que acudiese a la oficina.

_NCIS-SN NCIS-SN NCIS-SN_

Anthony Dinozzo entró en la casa de invitados de la mansión de Fernando Válor, el mismo propietario de la imponente propiedad le abrió la puerta y le indicó el lugar donde su jardinero había encontrado el cuerpo carbonizado del almirante.

No habían limpiado a pesar de que la policía científica de Los Ángeles y el FBI ya habían hecho recopilación de todos los datos. El Multimillonario estaba dando unas facilidades sorprendentes para esclarecer el misterioso suceso.

Deeks, que fue policía hasta hacía poco, lo había acompañado. El joven agente tomó unas cuantas fotos sorprendido de que el fuego que había calcinado al Almirante, no se hubiese extendido pues, tanto la carísima moqueta, como las cortinas de diseño eran altamente inflamables. Sólo se había quemado el punto dónde habían encontrado el cuerpo.

- ¿Podemos mirar en el resto de las habitaciones de la casa de invitados? – pidió respetuosamente el agente de Washington

- Desde luego, George era mi amigo y mi invitado, señores necesito saber qué le ocurrió, pueden inspeccionar esta casa, la mansión, los jardines – el elegante empresario fijó su oscura mirada en los ojos de Toni – mis empleados y yo mismo contestaremos a todas las preguntas que estimen útiles para la investigación.

- Es la primera vez que nos ponen tantas facilidades, gracias señor Válor

No encontraron nada. Sólo la sensación de que no era la primera vez que veía algo así. Ignoró la charla de su compañero provisional que parecía muy interesado en Zhiva, tenía muchas cosas en qué pensar, recordaba perfectamente los sucesos de hace dos años y saber que los Winchester podían verse involucrados en este caso no le tranquilizaba, que alguno de ellos apareciese era sinónimo de problemas con mayúsculas.

- ¿Entonces puedo lanzarme? ¿No tiene pareja?

- No ¿quién? – el agente miró al ex policía que parecía esperar su respuesta con bastante interés

- Zhiva – musitó Marty algo molesto al darse cuenta de que no había puesto ninguna atención

- Ah, creo que tiene un ligue o algo así

- Si no es nada serio

- Puede que ese ligue si crea que es algo serio

- ¿y ella que piensa?

- No eres su tipo Deeks, le gustan mayores

_NCIS-SN NCIS-SN NCIS-SN_

Callen acompañó a Gibbs al chalet dónde Valley los esperaba. Era una casa bonita, al mismo tiempo que llegaba, una hermosa mujer, acompañada de un chico de quince años se quedaba mirando a su compañero como si lo conociera de algo y no supiera de qué.

- Lisa, ¿no me recuerda? Soy amigo de Richard – dijo el de cabello acerado estrechando la mano de la esposa de Valley

- Perdone, ¿Gibbs?, creo que sólo le vi en la boda, venía a recoger a Dick, dijo que tenía unos días libres

- Me temo que ya no los tiene – aclaró G y ofreció su mano a la mujer – soy su jefe de unidad, G Callen señora Valley

El extraño tipo de ojos azules y aspecto despistado que Jethro sólo había visto en un par de ocasiones les abrió la puerta. El veterano agente nunca sabía que pensar de él, Richard los esperaba en la biblioteca junto al dueño de la casa y a Sam Winchester.

El altísimo cazador se afanaba buscando algo en Internet mientras el viejo y Valley discutían los próximos movimientos cuando llegó la visita.

- Me alegra que haya venido Gibbs, esto pinta muy complicado – el chatarrero ofreció a los recién llegados sendas cervezas ya abiertas que los otros aceptaron por no ser descorteses, aunque tras un par de sorbos las dejaron, estaban aguadas

- Ya sabe, cuando ese muchacho está por medio… - sonrió el de cabello plateado.

- Estoy aquí Gibbs, ¿insinúa que soy problemático? – Sam se levantó y abrazó al agente que se sintió un poco incómodo – me alegro de verle

- Lo sabes

- Parece ser que no soy el único – respondió esperanzado el más alto, ofreció su mano al acompañante del sargento de artillería – Sam Winchester

- G Callen – respondió el aludido aceptando el saludo – parece ser que pueden ayudarnos con un caso que tenemos.

Les explicó la aparición del cuerpo calcinado del Almirante Carrington. Todo apuntaba a un asesinato pero no había restos de combustible, detonante y no había forma de explicar cómo el fuego se había mantenido localizado sin extenderse por toda la casa.

Los demás se miraron, habían visto actuar ese tipo de fuego. Sam valoró durante unos segundos si el californiano era de fiar. Y, aunque presentía que era alguien con muchos secretos, consideró que podía guardar uno más.

- ¿Está al corriente de a qué me dedicaba hace un par de años Callen? – preguntó – ¿se lo han dicho?

- El único Sam Winchester del que he tenido noticia fue un psicópata que mató a más de cincuenta personas antes de que la policía acabara con él – sonrió G

- Ha hecho sus deberes muchacho – dijo el viejo confirmando que en cierta manera se trataba del mismo tipo

- Esperen – Callen sacó su arma pero Gibbs puso su mano en el cañón bajándola - ¿qué hace Gibbs?

- Eso no va a ser necesario – dijo Sam

_NCIS-SN NCIS-SN NCIS-SN_

Sam Hanna observó impresionado la enorme mansión que se alzaba frente a él. La propietaria Janis Finch, había tenido una corta relación con el Almirante Carrington unos meses atrás, relación que acabó casi antes de empezar cuando la esposa del malogrado marino se enteró de sus encuentros con la multimillonaria a través del diario del oficial.

Zhiva David se acercó decidida al videoportero y preguntó por la dueña de la casa. El vigilante privado les abrió el acceso de vehículos y entraron al aparcamiento junto al jardín principal.

Si desde el exterior la mansión parecía una fortaleza inexpugnable, desde dónde estaban ahora era como entrar en otro mundo. No era una casa, era un castillo. Hanna se dirigió a la entrada principal donde un viejo bastante grimoso, con uniforme de chofer, les abrió la puerta y les indicó dónde se ubicaba el despacho del señor Fergus C. M. Finch.

- En realidad con quien tenemos una cita es con la señora Finch – aclaró el fornido agente, incómodo con el hombrecillo obsequioso

- Oh, disculpen al viejo Sawney – graznó el empleado – la señora les verá enseguida, creí que eran los socios del señor.

Subieron la gigantesca escalinata hacia el primer piso, a la izquierda, junto a la puerta de seguridad que daba acceso a la torre central orientada al noreste, estaba el despacho de Janis Finch. Una mujer albina y extrañamente bella les indicó que la señora les recibiría en unos minutos.

De repente se oyeron gritos y carreras y los dos agentes del NCIS asieron sus armas por precaución. El viejo que les había abierto llegó al trote. Una mueca de dureza embrutecía su rostro haciéndolo aún más desagradable.

- ¡Janis! ¡Janis! ¡ha desaparecido! – golpeó la puerta con fuerza

La propietaria abrió y fulminó con la mirada al viejo que se encogió como si lo hubiese golpeado.

- ¿Quién ha desaparecido? – preguntó fríamente la mujer

- Elías – graznó el viejo

- Está con el señor

- No señora Janis, no está con el señor

- Señora Finch teníamos una cita – manifestó Sam Hanna un tanto inseguro

- No es el momento, mi hermano ha desaparecido – la frialdad con que miró a su empleado hizo que éste retrocediese unos pasos ocultándose tras Zhiva, Janis intentó cambiar la impresión de los dos agentes – no debe estar lejos, ¿me conceden unos minutos?

Entraron tras ella en el gigantesco despacho que más parecía la sala principal de una biblioteca de volúmenes clásicos. Les indicó que tomasen asiento dónde quisieran y conectó el equipo informático para hacer una búsqueda por las cámaras de vigilancia del castillo. Encontró al desaparecido en el primer lugar dónde buscó: La cocina principal. Marcó la extensión telefónica de esa ala del palacio y a través de la pantalla vio como su "hermano" tomaba el intercomunicador.

- Me has dado un buen susto Elías – gruñó

- Tenía hambre

- Sabes que no quiero que salgas solo de tu habitación… - la mujer dudó un segundo antes de pedir - ¿por qué no vienes a mi despacho?

- ¿No tenías una reunión?

- Será corta cariño, anda ven – cortó la llamada, y se dirigió a sus invitados – es mi hermano, tiene problemas mentales y a veces nos da algún susto, pero sólo es peligroso para sí mismo, espero que no les moleste que esté presente.

Cuando el hombre de más de seis pies, cabello rubio oscuro y ojos verdes se reunió con ellos, Zhiva se alegró de ser ella y no Valley o Tony quien había acompañado al agente de Los Ángeles. Dean Winchester no hizo ningún gesto que indicara que la había reconocido.

Durante los cuarenta minutos que duró la entrevista se encontró más de una vez buscando la mirada del cazador, que ajeno a su investigación aguardaba pacientemente a que terminasen ojeando un par de libros.

Janis Finch negó en rotundo que hubiese tenido ninguna relación de índole distinta a la simple amistad con el Almirante Carrington.

- Esto es absurdo agente Hanna, no es a mi a quien tendría que interrogar, sino a Fernando Válor.

- ¿Por qué no dejas de mirarme? – Dean interpeló directamente a la israelita que creía haber ocultado perfectamente su interés hacia el desmemoriado cazador.

- ¿Perdone señor Finch? – hubiese engañado a cualquiera, de hecho, ni Sam Hanna ni Janis se habían percatado de sus miradas furtivas – no se de qué me habla

- No has parado de mirarme desde que he entrado como si esperases algo de mi – acusó el supuesto Elías - ¿Por qué? ¿Nunca has visto a un loco?

- No… - negó en rotundo y después trató de rectificar – no le he estado observando señor Finch

- Basta Elías, no acoses a la agente David – riñó su hermana

- Pero…

- Basta he dicho, es una orden soldado – la poderosa mujer logró su objetivo inmediatamente

- Si señora – el Dean oculto en su subconsciente acató la orden pero quedó en guardia, no confiaba en los agentes, no confiaba en nadie dentro de la mansión y ahora tampoco confiaba en quien creía que era su hermana.

El interrogatorio llegó a su fin para satisfacción de Janis y de una nerviosa Zhiva que ahora sí encontraba la verde mirada del pecoso clavada en sus ojos cada vez que se aventuraba a observarlo.

Los dos agentes se prepararon para marchar cuando todo se complicó. Una alarma de intrusos se disparó por todo el edificio y Fergus Finch llegó a la carrera seguido de Marie Laveau, de Sawney Bean y de un par de tipos que parecían guardaespaldas. Estaba demudado. Uno de los guardaespaldas tomó a Elías de un brazo y el rubio se revolvió asestándole un codazo en el bajo vientre.

- ¡Quietos! – ordenó Janis – ¡Elías, conmigo!

- Es Fernando, sabía que no era de fiar - gruñó el demonio abriendo un pasadizo hacia el sótano de la torre – sígannos agentes, no sabemos qué ha hecho a ésta gente asaltar nuestro hogar, pueden correr peligro si están a su alcance.

Corrieron por el tortuoso pasadizo perfectamente insonorizado y llegaron al subsótano de las cocheras (lo que, en el original, eran las caballerizas reales). Entonces Dean se quedó petrificado sin avanzar un paso más y se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza mientras aullaba de dolor. Su supuesto cuñado ordenó a sus empleados que lo cogiesen y lo metieran en el Hummer. No les dio tiempo, el grupo se vio rodeado por más de dos docenas de hombres uniformados.

Zhiva reconoció el equipamiento como el que usaba la infantería de marina norteamericana cuando estaban de maniobras. Al frente, vestido impecablemente de Dolce y Gabanna y con un subfusil entre las manos estaba Fernando Válor.

- Se ha acabado Janis, devuélvemelo – el multimillonario clavó su imposible mirada negra en su amiga

- No te lo llevarás, lo necesito

- No puedes hacer caso a este hombrecito, ni siquiera es de los nuestros – gruñó el de origen español apuntando a Crowley.

- Sabe lo que hace

- Es pactar con el demonio Janis

- Se lo que hago

- Dámelo o lo mataré y no te servirá para nada – apuntó a la cabeza del cazador que apenas se recuperaba de la extraña crisis de unos minutos antes.

- No lo matarás – rió la mujer muy segura de sí misma - ¿te has preguntado cómo han vuelto? Por él, si lo matas desaparecerán de nuevo.

Los dos agentes del NCIS y el cazador no comprendían de qué hablaban, Hanna optó por identificarse, Fernando Válor no le dio opción, sabía exactamente quién era. Janis tenía razón y el invasor lo sabía, no podía matar a Dean Winchester. Pero sí podía hacer otra cosa.

- Nos llevamos al cazador Janis, hasta que me lo devuelvas

- ¿Cazador? ¿Qué ha querido decir con cazador? – Dean pidió explicaciones, varios soldados lo sujetaron y lo esposaron sin miramientos - ¿Qué demonios quieren de mi?

- No le hagas daño Fernando – pidió la dueña de la mansión

- ¿Te importa? ¿Has olvidado lo que hizo? – el español sonrió tristemente - ¿has olvidado a Elías?

- No he olvidado nada – la expresión de la mujer era terrible, confiriendo una belleza sobrenatural sin embargo a su figura – pero ahora sólo es un humano

- ¡Janis! ¡despierta! – Fernando se acercó al cazador que se esforzaba por comprender de que estaban hablando – Mató a Elías, para matar a Ella y desatar la peor maldición sobre la faz de la tierra, ¿Qué no lo recuerde lo hace inocente? Y tú, no sólo lo escondes sino que te unes a esa aberración con traje que dice ser tu esposo.

- Quizás deberías escuchar a la señora antes de actuar – replicó Crowley ofendido

- Tú eres tan culpable o más que el cazador – silabeó furioso adelantando su mano hacia el demonio

- Lo tengo yo, no ella, si me matas nunca sabrás dónde está

- Puedo hacer que él – señaló a Dean – lo encuentre, lo acaba de presentir ¿verdad?

Crowley palideció, sabía que el cazador resucitado podía detectar la posición de los "Ojos". El rubio sonrió sarcástico y el demonio supo sin lugar a dudas que esa última migraña le había devuelto los recuerdos.

- Fernando, tienes que escucharme, es nuestra última oportunidad – suplicó Janis

- Quiero el ojo, si no me lo entregas me llevaré ese – Señaló la caja de caoba sobre la mesa

- Ojo por ¿ojo? – se le escapó al Winchester con un leve tono de cachondeo, llamando la atención de la mujer y su asaltante

- Tranquilo Elías, no te va a hacer ningún daño, estoy segura – tanteó temiendo la respuesta

- Te equivocas hermana – el cazador se irguió maniatado entre los dos soldados que lo retenían – y llámame Dean, ¿quieres ricura?

Crowley retrocedió hacia la puerta y Fernando levantó una mano convertida en un guante de fuego, así fue como se deshizo del Almirante Carrington, pero si esa criatura mitológica había recobrado parte de sus poderes, él también debería.

- Creo que nuestro acuerdo se cancela querida, nos vemos cazador – sonrió burlón y se esfumó dejando que los dos fénix se las apañasen con Dean Winchester.

**Continuará...**


	5. Los Ojos del Tiempo

**Nothing Else Matters**

_So close no matter how far  
>It couldn't be much more from the heart<br>Forever trusting who we are  
>And nothing else matters<em>

**Capítulo IV:  
>"Los ojos del Tiempo"<strong>

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que Zhiva y el agente Hanna habían ido a entrevistarse con Janis Finch. En la sala de reuniones del NCIS en Los Ángeles, Leroy Jethro Gibbs no se comía las uñas porque no era de los que muestran su nerviosismo.

Pero no era el único preocupado, ni siquiera el que más lo exteriorizaba. Dinozzo parecía a punto de estallar y Callen iba por el mismo camino. Echó otro vistazo sobre Sam Winchester que junto a McGee y al experto en telecomunicaciones de Hetty intentaban acceder a la red de seguridad privada de la mansión Finch. Parecía tan estoico como él mismo, pero podía adivinar que el joven apenas podía contener su impaciencia.

Salió de la sala y se reunió con Abby y Lange. La muchacha no se había acercado al que había sido su pareja hacía dos años. Sabía que no acabaron bien, y, fríamente, agradecía al cazador que se hubiese apartado del camino de la muchacha aunque le hubiese hecho daño. Los Winchester eran grandes chicos, pero las personas que los rodeaban siempre acababan mal.

- ¿No hay noticias de Hanna y de su agente, Gibbs?  
>- Nada<br>- Gibbs, no les ha pasado nada ¿verdad? – los ojos enrojecidos de Abby le interrogaron llenos de preocupación.  
>- No lo sabemos, pero tenemos expertos ayudando<br>- Lo sé – aún no estaba preparada para enfrentarse a la persona que amaba a pesar de todo – si alguien puede ayudarnos es Sam ¿Sabe que Dean…?  
>- Si Abby, lo sabe<br>- ¡Jefe! – llamó McGee, habían descubierto algo

La pantalla central estaba dividida en unas doce pantallas de veinte pulgadas cada una, todas ellas parecían imágenes de la Mansión Finch, pero no había ni un alma en ninguna de esas cámaras. Sam Winchester varió las pantallas y otras tantas estancias y corredores del palacete aparecieron con el mismo resultado. Vacíos.

- ¿Cómo habéis accedido a la seguridad privada señor McGee? – inquirió la pequeña directora tratando de encontrar algo en la tercera tanda de imágenes  
>- Ha sido Sam Winchester, señora, yo apenas he podido descifrar uno de los cortafuegos.<br>- Es sólo un truco que nos enseñó un amigo – se disculpó el cazador colocando la cuarta y última tanda de imágenes en pantalla – como siempre lo interesante está en el final.

Observaron como un grupo de unos veinte soldados a las órdenes de Fernando Válor introducían a los dos agentes y a Dean Winchester en un camión, esposados y rodeados de altas medidas de seguridad.

- Tanta colaboración era sospechosa – musitó Deeks

No tenían sonido pero por los gestos, la dueña de la casa estaba discutiendo acaloradamente con el multimillonario asaltante. Abby se concentró, no era difícil para ella leer en los labios de la mujer.

- "Es un error Fernando, tienes que soltarlos" es lo que le está diciendo, el tipo ha dicho algo que la ha enfurecido "Te repito que sólo es un medio para lograr un fin" creo que hablan de Dean – Sam se acercó por primera vez a ella, con temor al rechazo pero interesado en lo que decía – "Con su regreso parte de nuestros poderes han vuelto, si lo matas desaparecerán de nuevo" ¿qué ha querido decir con eso? ¿poderes Sam?  
>- Estaba casi seguro de que esa mujer es una criatura mitológica desde que me dijisteis que Dean estaba vivo – las palabras del cazador volvían a parecer una disculpa – Dijisteis que se llama Janis Finch, y que llamaban a Dean, Elías… Nosotros, bueno, mi hermano, mató un fénix hace bastante tiempo, su nombre era Elías Finch<br>- ¿Estás diciendo que esa mujer es un Fénix, muchacho? – preguntó la coordinadora Lange nuevamente superada por la realidad  
>- No lo sé con seguridad, pero diría que sí.<p>

_**NCIS-SN NCIS-SN NCIS-SN**_

Sam Hanna ayudó al cazador a incorporarse. No sabía dónde estaban, ni siquiera llegaba a entender lo que estaba pasando. Estaban encerrados en una especie de bodega con una sola puerta y un par de respiraderos a los que no llegaban. Y aunque llegaran, por allí no cabía nada más grande que un gato.

A Zhiva y a él los habían arrojado allí dentro nada más bajarlos del camión. Ahora, debían haber pasado más de dos horas desde que llegaron, les trajeron al rubio que no podía ni sostenerse por sus propios medios. La agente de Washington lo ayudó a acomodarlo en un rincón. Dean Winchester no mostraba ninguna herida visible, pero el hilo de sangre que brotaba de su nariz, el cabello empapado en sudor y la extrema debilidad que mostraba el cazador, le daba una idea de cómo lo habían torturado.

- Zhiva, ¡cuánto tiempo! – saludó el rubio como si se hubiesen encontrado por la calle casualmente.  
>- ¿Estás bien Dean? – la muchacha intentó limpiar la sangre del rostro de su amigo<br>- No es nada pequeña, he estado peor – sonrió el cazador – a ti no tengo el gusto amigo, supongo que eres un compañero de Los Ángeles  
>- Sam Hanna – el oficial estrechó la mano del cazador – me suena tu cara, ¡demonios!<p>

El agente de casi dos metros de envergadura retrocedió como si le hubiera picado una serpiente. Claro que le sonaba la cara, el par de asesinos que aterrorizaron a medio país hacía un par de años. Dean se rió ante la reacción del otro.

- No éramos nosotros – afirmó adivinando lo que el agente pensaba – las cosas que cazamos mi hermano y yo decidieron ponernos el trabajo algo más difícil.  
>- Dice la verdad Hanna – afirmó la muchacha - ¿qué querían?<br>- Saber porqué he vuelto  
>- ¿Y?<br>- Eso quisiera saber yo también, no tendría que estar aquí – Zhiva asintió, comprendiendo a su amigo - ¿Cuánto tiempo hace?  
>- Dos años<br>- ¿Sam? – se le escapó sin pensar  
>- Tu hermano y Abby rompieron poco después<br>- Ya veo – musitó el rubio cerrando los ojos

El fornido agente californiano se sentó a un lado del cazador y Zhiva al otro. De momento esperarían, parecía que no iban a matarlos.

_**NCIS-SN NCIS-SN NCIS-SN**_

Hetty tenía que reconocer que la ayuda de Sam Winchester había sido útil, pero no iba a permitir que un civil interviniese en una misión de rescate, menos aún si su propio hermano era uno de los retenidos y un par de agentes estaban en peligro.

Conocía la predisposición de Gibbs hacia el joven, así que aguardó a que el veterano agente se pusiera al día con Valley para pedir al altísimo y agradable muchacho que se fuera a casa y esperara. Sorprendentemente el cazador aceptó sin poner ningún reparo "Hace un par de años quizás habría insistido, señora Lange" afirmó "Por favor, no me olvide si hay noticias…". Sam recogió su mochila y salió de la sede del NCIS, McGee lo alcanzó en la calle.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer con Abby? – preguntó el informático  
>- Nada, tú le convienes más<br>- Ella te quiere a ti

El más joven suspiró, él la amaba, todavía la amaba y Sam Winchester no es de los que cambian de chica como de pantalones. Sólo él sabía lo que le había costado apartarla de su lado hacía dos años, lo que le costaba estar a su lado y no estrecharla entre sus brazos. Pero esa no era la cuestión. La cuestión era que su vida estaba destruida, que todo el que se acercaba a él salía mal parado, que toda mujer por la que había sentido tan sólo afecto, había muerto o había sufrido por su causa.

- No siempre tenemos lo que queremos – dijo parafraseando a un sentenciado a muerte hace mucho tiempo.  
>- Ella no merece…<br>- Ya te he dicho que tú le convienes más ¿Qué quieres de mi McGee?  
>- Que no le hagas daño – la rabia contra el cazador se esfumo al comprender que eso era lo único que pretendía – sólo eso<p>

El Winchester asintió, subió al Impala y se marchó. Timothy no quedó conforme, volvió dentro pensativo.

_**NCIS-SN NCIS-SN NCIS-SN**_

Callen siguió en su moto el vehículo clásico que en lugar de volver al chalet de Singer se dirigía a la Mansión Finch. Habían registrado el lugar un par de horas atrás y no habían encontrado ninguna pista sobre el paradero de Sam, Zhiva o el otro cazador. A nadie se le había ocurrido que el Winchester más joven no se conformaría sin hacer su propia visita.

El viejo Chevrolet entró en el recinto vigilado sin ningún problema. Sam se reunió en la puerta principal con la propietaria. Janis Finch le pidió que entrara y Callen creyó que conseguía colarse sin ser visto.

- ¿Qué pretendía de mi hermano? – preguntó sin rodeos Sam Winchester en el impresionante recibidor del palacio – no creo que buscara una simple venganza  
>- ¿Por qué tendría que vengarme?<br>- No quiero hacerle perder su tiempo, no me haga perder el mío  
>- Soy una criatura ancestral muchacho – Janis ni siquiera se molestó por las palabras del chico – estoy muy por encima de vendettas sin sentido.<br>- Dean mató a su hermano  
>- Elías no era mi hermano – Janis indicó al cazador que la siguiera – mi especie se extingue, está a punto de desaparecer, hace ciento cincuenta años éramos tres, ahora somos dos… y Dean.<br>- Dean no es un fénix

La multimillonaria indicó al joven que la acompañara, una mujer de color, anciana, vestida como las viejas santeras de Nueva Orleans se unió a ellos.

- ¿Su acompañante se unirá a nosotros cazador? – preguntó  
>- ¿Mi acompañante?<p>

Callen se dio cuenta de que hablaban de él cuando un viejo bastante grimoso, vestido con uniforme de chófer se acercó dónde estaba escondido. Salió con su arma empuñada.

- Eso no te servirá con ellos G – Sam, si estaba molesto, no lo dejó translucir  
>- Tienes razón muchacho, la vuelta de tu hermano ha cambiado alguna cosas por aquí – la señora Finch mostró al agente y al cazador la palma de su mano hacia arriba, una llama bailó sobre ella y desapareció – soy la última hembra de mi especie, Fernando, quién se ha llevado al cazador y a los agentes del gobierno, es el último macho y ambos somos demasiado ancianos para crear nuevos.<br>- ¿Entonces qué quiere de Dean?  
>- Que nos ayude a devolver el equilibrio al mundo<br>- ¡Guau! ¿y cómo van a hacer eso? – intervino Callen  
>- No se porqué habla con ellos señora, son simples humanos incapaces de entender lo que ocurre – la criada los miró de una forma que el agente californiano sintió un desagradable escalofrío<br>- Para mi desgracia no soy un simple humano – el cazador se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa irónica bailando en su joven rostro - ¿Dean rompió ese equilibrio?  
>- Si, hizo un trato con un demonio y lo estafó, desterrando todo lo sobrenatural de la faz de la Tierra – la poderosa criatura les mostró una caja de madera de ébano con un símbolo que Sam identificó como un triskel grabado en la tapa – no sé porqué te la muestro, debe ser porque Crowley me advirtió sobre vosotros.<br>- Crowley, ¿Quién si no? – era curioso que el demonio siguiese cruzándose en su camino aún  
>- ¿Qué sabes de los ojos del tiempo Sam Winchester?<p>

El cazador observó la caja de madera noble con más detenimiento

_"Casi todas las religiones tienen una historia en la que los ojos del tiempo han dejado su sello. Se trata del origen y del final, del alfa y el omega._

Hay un ser, denominado de muchas maneras, al que llamaremos Armagedón. Es el guardián de la existencia. No es Dios, es algo diferente.

La primera vez que apareció dispuesto a cumplir su cometido, un humano, el Noé bíblico, lo convenció para dar una segunda oportunidad al planeta. Armagedón entregó los ojos del tiempo a ese hombre para que con el poder que contenían les fuese más fácil construir un mundo justo y pleno.

Noé tenía tres hijos, entregó un ojo a cada uno intuyendo acertadamente que concentrar el poder de los ojos en uno sólo no traería nada bueno. Los hijos se separaron sobre la faz de la tierra, el que portaba el ojo del presente en su caja de roble albar marchó a Europa, el que portaba el del pasado en su caja de ébano, repobló África y el guardián de la caja de caoba, que guardaba el ojo del futuro, habitó Asia.

La humanidad no aprovechó el conocimiento de la verdad a través de los ojos. Reyes y Tiranos intentaron hacerse con ellos y convertirse en dioses reuniéndolos. Los descendientes de los primeros portadores fueron perseguidos y para evitar que cayeran en malas manos, los ocultaron.

Armagedón se enfureció y decidió acabar con los habitantes del planeta. El entonces guardián de la caja de caoba vio las intenciones del Titán, buscó a los otros portadores e hicieron un trato con el poderoso ser, una tregua a cambio del sacrificio de uno de ellos.

Así, cada mil años un portador daba su vida para mantener la existencia en el planeta".

- Básicamente es eso – reconoció Janis – después del último, allá por el año 999 de vuestras cuentas humanas, el nuevo guardián del futuro llevó la caja al Himalaya y me pidió que yo tomara su lugar porque creía que me sería más fácil guardarla. Cometí un error al contar a mis hermanos de raza la historia de la caja y los fénix inmortales se destruyeron a sí mismos tratando de lograr el poder que contenía.  
>- ¿Usaste el ojo? – preguntó Sam lleno de interés<br>- Si, y supe lo que debía hacer, recurrí a Fernando y a Elías, les dije dónde estaban los otros ojos y lo que tenían que hacer. Fernando tomó el del presente y Elías el del pasado e invocamos a Armagedón.  
>- Pero ninguno se sacrificó – era más una pregunta que una afirmación<br>- El Titán aceptó nuestra palabra de que velaríamos por todas las existencias – explicó la extraordinaria criaturas – mientras nosotros poseyéramos los ojos los mil años de plazo no surtirían efecto, sólo volvería a aparecer si uníamos las piedras y lo invocábamos.  
>- ¿Para eso necesitas a Dean?<br>- Tu hermano hizo algo que tiene unas consecuencias tremendas cazador – Algo dentro de la caja emitía un brillo sobrenatural – esto sucede desde que hace dos años la magia fue desterrada del planeta. Algo viene, algo que destruirá el mundo y no se conformará con los humanos, algo a lo que sólo Armagedón puede enfrentarse. Y sólo uniendo los tres ojos podremos hacerlo. Pero entonces puede que el Titán exija la vida de los seres que lo invoquen.  
>- ¿Y Crowley estaba de acuerdo? Perdona, pero me cuesta creer que ese demonio fuera capaz de sacrificarse para salvar el mundo.<br>- Antes fue humano – Janis miró sorprendida al cazador, era lo que le había dicho, y le había creído… en parte. La verdad es que el viejo rey de los cruces de caminos podía ser muy convincente  
>- Te ha usado para obtener los ojos – Sentenció el Winchester - ¿Cuál es el más poderoso?<br>- Lo tenía yo – un extraño brillo anaranjado iluminó las pupilas de la criatura desde el interior – el del futuro, es el que te permite realmente actuar sobre las situaciones, pero Fernando se lo llevó.  
>- Ese es el de Fernando, el que incineró al Almirante Carrington.<br>- No exactamente, éste lo robó Crowley de la cámara acorazada de Fernando, el que mató al almirante era el del presente y ha desaparecido.

Janis abrió la caja mostrándoles una piedra de cuarzo negro con una veta blanca en su interior en forma de espiral. Callen irreflexivamente acercó la mano para tocarla. Sam lo retuvo salvándole la vida. Los seres humanos no podían tocar los ojos directamente sin inflamarse como cerillas frotadas contra su rascador.

- Crowley tendrá el tercer ojo  
>- Es imposible<br>- Compruébalo, esta es la piedra del pasado y tú, un fénix, puedes usarla sin peligro.

_**NCIS-SN NCIS-SN NCIS-SN**_

Les habían dado algo de comida y unas mantas antes de volver a llevarse al cazador de la especie de bodega dónde estaban encerrados. Debía estar oscureciendo ya cuando varios soldados los condujeron al patio.

Hanna no se había equivocado en el método de tortura. Dean Winchester estaba atado a una silla, con el torso desnudo y los pies dentro de un barreño de agua. El equipo electrógeno junto al cazador y la lanza conectada al mismo explicaban por sí solas el aspecto lamentable del rubio.

- No me gusta recurrir a este sistema más propio de los humanos – aseguró el fénix – pero vuestro amigo se niega a decirme dónde están los ojos del tiempo.  
>- No lo sé – repitió el rubio levantando la cabeza con gran esfuerzo<br>- Así que veremos lo duro que eres cuando sea uno de ellos quien ocupe tu lugar – a una señal del inflexible ser varios soldados sujetaron a Hanna mientras liberaban al cazador – es un soldado, y parece fuerte ¿Resistirá lo mismo que tú?  
>- Te repito pajarraco de mierda que no sé dónde están los putos ojos – rugió Dean Winchester intentando parecer más entero de lo que estaba.<p>

El oficial del NCIS se retorció cuando fue sometido a la inhumana tortura. No gritó. Sam Hanna miró al cazador a los ojos, como si quisiera decirle que esperaba que su secreto fuera importante.

- ¿Y bien Winchester?  
>- No sé dónde están<br>- ¡No me mientas!  
>- ¡No miento! ¡No lo sé! – al ver cómo volvían a aplicar la lanza sobre el hombre atado a la silla insistió – lo juro, no lo sé.<br>- Es cierto Fernando, no lo sabe – dijo Crowley  
>- ¡Maldito demonio! – El fénix cogió al recién llegado del cuello, si hubiese sido un humano normal y corriente lo habría hecho arder allí mismo<br>- Me emociona tu recibimiento, pero mi garganta estaría muy bien sin tanta atención – tosió el demonio lanzando al agresor a unos metros de distancia con la fuerza de su mente.  
>- ¿Cómo has hecho eso? – Gritó el fénix<br>- Verás, la vuelta de nuestro Winchester favorito no te ha devuelto tu poder a ti solo – El demonio contuvo en la distancia el avance de la criatura – se que no puedo matarte, pero tú tampoco puedes matarme a mí.

Los soldados que hasta ese momento habían estado a las órdenes del monstruo de fuego, al presenciar la pelea de este con el demonio, huyeron. El fénix estaba solo y Crowley, con un solo gesto liberó al agente de la ley que fue capaz de incorporarse sólo.

- ¿Y bien Fernando?  
>- No te daré el ojo del futuro, no permitiré que cometáis esa estupidez de invocar a Armagedón<br>- Lo siento amigo – Dean reconoció el colt que portaba el demonio en la mano – sólo necesito a uno de tu especie para hacer la invocación

Disparó a la criatura que se desintegró en una tremenda llamarada quedando sólo un montón de polvo negro en el suelo. Se giró hacia los representantes de la ley y el cazador que automáticamente avanzó hacia su antiguo enemigo tratando de desviar su atención de Zhiva y Hanna.

- Has dicho que me necesitas para mantener tus poderes – avisó  
>- Ellos no me sirven<br>- Si les haces daño…  
>- ¡Vamos Dean! ¿No te hartas de ser el cazador que salva a caperucita? – chilló exasperado el demonio, y después se echó a reír – está bien, tampoco me estorban, además conviene que vuelvas a casa con papá Bobby y tus tres hermanitos antes de que revisemos los términos de un antiguo acuerdo.<p>

Crowley desapareció junto al segundo ojo. Agotados por el esfuerzo primero el cazador y después Sam Hanna cayeron sentados en el hormigón del patio mientras Zhiva llamaba a Gibbs para pedir que fueran a buscarlos.

Las últimas palabras del demonio martilleaban en la cabeza del pecoso. ¿Cumplió? ¿Devolvió la vida a Bobby, a Adam y a Castiel?

No tardaron mucho en llegar por ellos. Dean reconoció el rugido del motor antes de que el vehículo clásico estacionara junto a la ambulancia, las cuatro puertas se abrieron al mismo tiempo. Los cuatro ocupantes bajaron del vehículo para ver al hombre atendido por los paramédicos apartarlos y acercarse decidido.

Sam se adelantó a sus compañeros y se fundió en un abrazo con su hermano. Sin decir nada, no hacía falta y sin soltar del todo a su hermano invitó a los demás que emocionados y torpes se unieron al abrazo colectivo.

**Continuará...**


	6. Los planes del demonio

_Never cared for what they do__  
><em>_Never cared for what they know__  
><em>_But I know_

**Capítulo V: **

**"Los planes del demonio"**

El chalet frente al mar era un hervidero de agentes del NCIS, amigos, antiguos cazadores, en total unas dieciocho personas se sentaban alrededor de la mesa que había en el jardín para disfrutar de la barbacoa que entre Valley y Dean Winchester preparaban.

Una escena tan relajada y familiar hubiese engañado a cualquiera que viniese de afuera y no conociese el motivo de la reunión (como la familia del nuevo agente del NCIS que irreflexivamente se tocaba dolorido el labio que su compañero cocinero le había partido hacía unas horas).

El cazador sonrió culpable al ver el gesto de su amigo. Sabía que no tenía ningún derecho a estar furioso, a sentirse despechado. Aún así, no pudo reprimirse en un primer momento.

- ¡A mano alzada gente! – gritó el cocinero principal – ¿Hamburguesas?

- Diez - contó su dolorido ayudante

- ¿Filetes?

- Doce

- ¿Salchichas?

- Treinta

- Joder, tienen hambre – musitó asombrado añadiendo una unidad más a las cuentas – lo siento Dick, se me fue la mano

- No importa, sobreviviré.

Prácticamente estaban hechos de la misma pasta, los dos amigos saldaron sus cuentas en ese momento. El pecoso echó un vistazo a la guapa mujer que mantenía una animada conversación con Abby y las agentes del NCIS. Parecía feliz, y el chico que discutía con Adam también.

Sam Winchester vino por su filete, esa manía del más joven de comerse la carne casi cruda no había cambiado. Richard sacó dos al punto (o eso decía), para Dean, esos dos filetes todavía mugían.

- Una barbacoa – Gibbs ocupó el lugar del pinche que disfrutaba de su sangrante bistec ante la mirada asqueada del resto – no era lo que esperaba cuando supe que habías vuelto chico.

- ¿Tanto han cambiado las cosas?

- Dímelo tú – la mirada de acero del exmilitar siguió la dirección del hombre que daba la vuelta a las hamburguesas sacando varias y colocando salchichas en su lugar.

- Es como si todo estuviese bien – musitó pensativo el cazador – como si pudiese tener esto, no se si me explico.

- Te comprendo – el veterano agente abrió unos panecillos y los rellenó con las hamburguesas que había sacado el otro – tienes la sensación de estar en el ojo del huracán.

- No Gibbs – Dean Winchester se mordió los labios hasta hacerlos sangrar cuando vio a Ben y Adam discutir con Bobby sobre series de televisión – no es una sensación, es una certeza.

_NCIS-SN NCIS-SN NCIS-SN_

Janis Finch desmontó de su Harley en medio del Valle de la Muerte. El viejo prototipo de Flathead había dado su último suspiro tras más de ochenta años con ella. Ni siquiera recordaba al par de empresarios desesperados por la gran depresión que salvaron su negocio gracias a una millonaria loca.

Se dirigía al centro mismo del Agujero del Diablo, a pie, sin agua… Afortunadamente no había ninguno de esos científicos que pierden su tiempo tratando de descubrir porqué a algunas piedras les da por hacer surcos en el polvo del desierto.

De todas formas en el lugar dónde tenía su cita con Crowley no habría nadie, con la más completa seguridad. Atravesó el Campo de Golf del Diablo siguiendo el Camino de la Sal hasta el pie de las Montañas Negras.

En la entrada de lo que parecía una mina de bórax abandonada, estaba su cita. Solo, como había prometido. La criatura fabulosa se enfureció tras la mirada de la humana intemporal que la contenía al contemplar la empuñadura del colt que acabó con la vida de Elías y Fernando.

- ¿Esto? – sonrió el demonio con prepotencia – sólo lo he traído porque tengo que devolvérselo a su dueño, no tiene nada que ver contigo.

- Estoy aquí Fer, y he traído el ojo, pero son necesarias tres presencias para invocar a Armagedón, lo sabes – un viento sobrenatural azotó los abrigos de los dos seres enfrentados – si antes era peligroso, ahora es una locura lo que pretendes.

- No lo es querida – el demonio vestido elegantemente de negro se adentró en la mina seguido de la multimillonaria – Fernando nunca fue un auténtico portador y lo sabes.

- ¿Y tú si? – preguntó con rabia el fénix

- ¿Quién ha dicho que yo soy un portador? – Tremendamente serio Crowley explicó a su invitada – Cometí un terrible error, no sabía las consecuencias que tendría hacer ese pacto con Dean Winchester, va más allá del bien y del mal, de monstruos, de demonios… fue una terrible equivocación y sólo hay una forma de arreglarlo.

- Estos dos años han sido extraños – musitó Janis con la absurda sensación de que podía confiar en el Rey de los Tratos.

- Sí que lo han sido.

Aquello no era una mina, era un templo excavado en la montaña. Los símbolos arcanos que los rodeaban no pertenecían a ninguna cultura humana. En el centro había un altar con forma de triskel y en el centro de cada espiral había un hueco con la forma correspondiente a cada ojo.

En dos de los vértices ya se encontraban colocados los ojos del presente y el del futuro, faltaba el que la fénix llevaba en su mochila. Lo sacó de la caja y lo colocó en su lugar.

- Esperaremos – dijo el demonio sentándose en un sillón de piel algo retirado del altar, rodeado de pequeños lujos como buena bebida y buena lectura

- Por su propia voluntad ¿no? – Janis ocupó el asiento frente a su eventual aliado - ¿Y si se niegan? ¿y si ninguno accede a dar su vida?

- Aún tenemos al ángel, al viejo y al niño, alguno de ellos lo hará – Fergus McLeod sonrió con crueldad – si no lo harán los tres cuando crean que cualquiera de los Winchester debe sacrificarse de nuevo

- Eres infame – el sacrificio era inevitable, pero regocijarse en el dolor que supondría aquello era algo que enfermaba a la ancestral criatura

- Soy un demonio, querida.

_NCIS-SN NCIS-SN NCIS-SN_

En la sobremesa la jefa de operaciones del NCIS en Los Ángeles aceptaba la increíble historia en la que se veían inmersos, pero el no poder cerrar la muerte del Almirante le creaba un serio conflicto con las altas esferas, máxime cuando el gran amigo del militar asesinado, el multimillonario Fernando Válor, había sido encontrado prácticamente incinerado en su propia casa y las únicas personas relacionadas con el asunto habían desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

Dar carpetazo al asunto sin ofrecer algo medianamente creíble a la prensa era totalmente imposible. Pero contar la verdad era algo que quedaba totalmente descartado. ¿Quién les iba a creer?

- No se preocupe señora – Sam Winchester parecía adivinar el curso de sus pensamientos, esa familia era un tanto particular – la ayudaremos a cerrar esto, no es la primera vez que nos vemos en una situación de este tipo.

- Exacto, y esta vez hay más gente ayudando – El hermano recién recuperado palmeó el hombro del altísimo muchacho – créanos, hemos salido de muchas peores.

A veces esos jóvenes le recordaban a un jovencísimo G. Callen cuando lo reclutó. Le inspiraban confianza y que el oficial más competente del NCIS de Washington compartiera su opinión era un punto más a su favor. Sin embargo, la veterana directora intuía que no sería tan fácil.

- Necesitáis un cabeza de turco, alguien a quien culpar que no podamos hallar o que si lo encerráis merezca estar encerrado – sugirió Bobby Singer – se que es ilegal, pero es eso o…

- Tiene razón señor Singer

- Lo más sencillo sería culpar a Crowley – el tipo de ojos azules y aspecto descuidado la sorprendió – es un ser malvado y no lo cogerán, además, al menos a uno de ellos sí lo ha matado

- Pero tendríamos que inventar un móvil

- Se supone que era mi cuñado, que estaba casado con Janis Finch – Dean se explicó – Cuando Zhiva y el rapero con chute de esteroides (no te ofendas tío) – murmuró levantando las manos cuando Sam Hanna se irguió amenazante - fueron a interrogarla dijeron que había tenido un lío con el Almirante, puede tratarse de un crimen pasional

- Ella también ha desaparecido – comento Kensi Blye

- Un punto más a nuestro favor – remarcó el otro Winchester – ha huido de su esposo o éste le ha hecho algo.

_NCIS-SN NCIS-SN NCIS-SN_

Sam Winchester había huido de la mujer que amaba durante todo el tiempo que duró la barbacoa y la reunión con los agentes del gobierno. Cuando se fueron los que tenían su sede en la ciudad no quedaban más excusas para evitar el enfrentamiento. Hizo un mutis silencioso, tropezó con Castiel mientras iba a ocultarse a la terraza de la biblioteca, en el ático de su hogar los últimos dos años.

El ángel estaba leyendo una novela de Sherlock Holmes, levantó la vista del libro, interrogante y él le pidió que le dejase solo.

- Oye Cass, no le digas a la señorita Sciutto dónde estoy, por favor – su amigo asintió sin decir palabra y con su lectura bajo el brazo salió de la habitación.

El cazador se asomó a la terraza, desde allí la veía la puesta del sol sobre Bahía Málaga, era impresionante. No quería pensar en lo que ocurriría en unos días, pero no era un ingenuo y la vida nunca había sido complaciente con él. Estaba feliz con la vuelta de su hermano, es cierto, pero sabía que las consecuencias no tardarían en aparecer. De hecho estaban ya aquí.

El que cada criatura mágica atrapada hubiese recobrado sus poderes le obligaba a plantearse la vuelta de los leviatanes y (parafraseando al protagonista de una de sus series favoritas:"Dexter") de **su oscuro pasajero**. No tenía miedo de Lucifer, bueno, si, pero podía controlar ese miedo, lo que no quería plantearse era ¿Qué ocurrirá con Bobby, con Adam, con Castiel…?

- ¿Por qué Sam? – Abby le había arrinconado ahí arriba cortando eficazmente su ruta de huída, el cazador se dejó caer sobre la barandilla de la azotea, sentándose y mirando al suelo como si pretendiera que se lo tragase – Sé que me amabas y que me necesitabas

- Tú no me necesitabas – respondió dándose cuenta de que era muy fácil malinterpretar lo que había dicho, pero era incapaz de explicarlo de otra forma.

- ¿Qué idiotez es esa? – La joven forense esperaba excusas absurdas pero ésta se llevaba el Óscar – Te he necesitado cada segundo Sam Winchester, incluso ahora te necesito, tendrás que buscarte otra excusa más creíble. ¿Por qué me apartaste?

- No podría explicarlo Abby, no de forma que lo entiendas porque no quieres entenderlo

- Prueba

- Yo estaba mal, antes de desaparecer Dean. Lo sabes, podías ver lo que mi pasado hacía con mi mente. Tú y mi hermano erais lo único que me mantenía sujeto a la realidad. Mientras estabais ahí yo era capaz de soportar el miedo, el dolor, la angustia… incluso, casi, era feliz.

- Y Dean desapareció, ¿esa es tu excusa? ¿y yo qué? – preguntó la joven con dureza - ¿No era suficiente para ti?

- Dean no desapareció sin más Abby, él…

- Él es un imbécil – el aludido estaba en la puerta de la terraza – creyó que os daba una oportunidad y sólo os quitó lo que teníais

- ¡No! – la pareja se volvió hacia el mayor de los Winchester

- Lo siento Sam, Abby, lo siento muchísimo, no debí hacer algo así.

- No lo hiciste sólo por mi Dean – Sam entendía lo que hizo aunque nunca lo hubiese permitido, sus vidas eran un largo camino de decisiones difíciles y lucha interminable – no tienes que pedir perdón, acabaste con los leviatanes y salvaste parte de nuestra familia.

- Pero os hice daño a ambos, creí que ella se quedaría contigo, que podrías ser feliz cuando me perdonaras – se explicó torpemente el mayor – pero creíste que ella no merecía lo que yo le hice a Lisa, y es cierto, pero no era tu elección Sam, era su elección.

- Tiene razón Sam, debiste contarme cómo te sentías en lugar de huir de mi – intervino la muchacha con un nudo en el corazón

- ¿Cómo? Dime Dean, cuando te fuiste – evitó adrede la palabra morir – todo se derrumbó a mi alrededor. ¡Me sentí muerto! Si no hubiese sido por Richard, lo estaría…

- ¿Qué? – preguntaron al unísono las dos personas más importantes de su vida

- Encontré tu cuerpo y me metí tu pistola en la boca – el castaño se dio la vuelta, el sol lamía el horizonte, rojo, sujetó la baranda con tanta fuerza que un poco de pintura se agrietó alrededor de las manos – Dick me la quitó y no se apartó ni un segundo de mi lado, no sé cómo se mantuvo despierto setenta y dos horas hasta que Gibbs acudió en su ayuda y me convencieron para enterrarte

- Lucifer te…

- No Dean, no había Lucifer, desapareció, no ha habido Lucifer en todo este tiempo, como no ha habido ninguna criatura sobrenatural – dijo suavemente, conteniendo la emoción que le provocaba recordar esos días – Lo hiciste por eso ¿no?

- No te dejé solo… yo…

- Recordé lo que me dijiste cuando volví de allí abajo, lo mal que te sentías por haber hecho a Lisa pasar por toda esa angustia. Yo no creía ser capaz de seguir adelante, soy más débil Dean. Iba a matarme en cuanto tuviese ocasión, en cuanto consiguiera que Abby me odiara y me dejara.

- No te dejé

- No – no apartó la mano cuando la muchacha la cubrió con la suya, la miró a los ojos, Abby era increíble, allí no había ni rastro del rencor que merecía – tuve que hacerlo yo, sabía que Timothy te amaba y cuidaría de ti. Cuando creí que tenía vía libre, Bobby me encontró y ya no pude hacerlo. Después encontramos a Adam, los monstruos desaparecieron sin dejar rastro, ¡hasta nos tocó la lotería! No podía recuperarte a ti, pero pensé que si Bobby y Adam estaban vivos también lo estaría Cass ¿Sabes dónde lo encontré? En Lawrence, tan perdido como yo. Ya no podía abandonarlos porque tú habías entregado tu vida por ellos. Eres un jodido tramposo Dean.

- Lo sé hermanito – sonrió tristemente el cazador – lo siento Abby, es lo que tiene meterse en la vida de un par de psicópatas codependientes.

- No me importa lo que sois Dean – la muchacha cogió al castaño de las solapas de la camisa y lo besó – Sam, te quiero, y tú también me quieres, aprovecha eso y los problemas ya los afrontaremos cuando aparezcan.

- Chica lista Sammy, hazle caso – musitó el pecoso

- No Dean, ni se te ocurra – El castaño rodeó la cintura de su novia – no lo vas a hacer otra vez

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Crees que no lo he pensado? Los fénix, los demonios, los monstruos recuperando sus poderes, temes que lo próximo sean los leviatanes o…

- Sí – replicó con rabia – no puedo elegir Sammy

- No lo vas a hacer

- ¡Dean! – Abby también comprendió lo único que podía hacer y abrazó al pecoso cazador muy afectada - ¡No puedes! ¡Tú mereces todo esto! ¡No puedes hacerlo!

El cazador se soltó con dificultad del abrazo. Y se enfrentó a la pareja. Su intención no era contarles sus planes pero debió saber que Sam los deduciría tarde o temprano porque era la única salida que había.

- Es una persona Sam, una vida, y sólo puede ser la mía.

- También puede ser la mía – replicó con rabia el castaño

- O la mía – Bobby salió de la biblioteca seguido de Castiel y Adam

- La de cualquiera de nosotros – manifestó el Winchester con otro apellido, palabras que fueron corroboradas por el asentimiento del ángel.

- Está bien, no haré nada – admitió Dean abandonado la terraza.

Castiel captó al vuelo la indicación visual de Sam "síguelo", o eso o sabía, al igual que todos los que estaban ahí arriba, que Dean Winchester no da su brazo a torcer tan fácilmente.

_NCIS-SN NCIS-SN NCIS-SN_

Callen estaba más hermético de lo que era habitual en él. Sam Hanna se sentó frente a su amigo en el cubículo abierto que el agente de operaciones especiales tenía a su disposición en la sede del NCIS en Los Ángeles.

- ¿Qué piensas de todo esto Sam? – porque él ya se había hecho una idea, y quería comprobar si su amigo tenía la misma intuición.

- ¿Lo de no ir contra los Winchester o lo de ese culpable inventado?

- No, sobre encontrar al tal Crowley o Fergus Finch o como demonios se llame – se inclinó sobre la mesa, esperando una respuesta.

- Según ellos es un demonio y no podríamos enfrentarnos a él aunque quisiéramos.

- Sigue la pauta Sam, los Winchester han destruido demonios y Valley también sabe cómo hacerlo, sólo tenemos que averiguar cómo lo han hecho y seguirlos

- ¿A Richard y a los Winchester?

- Si, estoy completamente seguro de que irán por ese tipo. Por lo que sabemos Dean Winchester y él tienen una cuenta pendiente.

- Quizás sea demasiado para nosotros – advirtió Hanna

- Es demasiado para vosotros – Afirmó Valley haciendo que ambos agentes, sus superiores, se levantasen como resortes.

- Oye Dick - el tono de G era amenazador – eres un subordinado, y ellos civiles…

- En este tema sois sólo unos aficionados, como yo – el antiguo cazador no se amedrentó – no deberían incluirse en esto.

- ¿En qué? – preguntaron ambos amigos al mismo tiempo.

- Tenéis razón en lo de ir por Crowley, pero no solos, vamos todos

- ¿Quiénes?

- Sam Winchester, yo, Bobby Singer, Adam Milligan, Gibbs, Zhiva, Dinozzo y Castiel.

- Espera ¿y Dean Winchester? – inquirió el fornido agente de color.

- Él no lo sabe, pero es el cebo.

_NCIS-SN NCIS-SN NCIS-SN_

El demonio decidió que ya había dado tiempo suficiente al cazador para despedirse de su familia y para que todos ellos supiesen qué iba a hacer. Se colocó junto a la piedra del presente y posó su mano derecha sobre ella.

_Lo estaba viendo, frente a él, en la playa. Era de noche y la humedad hacía que esa noche de septiembre fuese un poco agobiante. _

_Dean Winchester se veía a sí mismo a través de los ojos del demonio. "La piedra del presente" musitó. Supo que Crowley le decía que sí._

_"Quieres que me reúna contigo para terminar nuestro negocio ¿dónde?"_

_En la mente del cazador apareció una estancia que era como un templo excavado en la piedra, vio el altar frente al demonio, y a Janis, la entrada, en las Montañas Negras. El Valle de la Muerte. _

La imagen desapareció, sabía dónde debía ir. "El Valle de la Muerte, muy apropiado" dijo tomando una piedra y haciéndola saltar sobre la pulida superficie del agua.

_NCIS-SN **Hace más de dos años** NCIS-SN_

_- ¿Y tú respuesta? _

_- Si_

_El demonio sonrió y explicó a Dean Winchester cómo realizarían el hechizo pero antes le ofreció un trato, por los viejos tiempos. _

_- Una parte del hechizo te permitirá saber dónde están los ojos del tiempo y a cambio de esa información yo devolveré a tus amigos a la vida._

_- ¿Cómo se que lo harías?_

_- Sé hacer mi trabajo cazador, como tú sabes hacer el tuyo – fingió indignarse el demonio_

_- Supongamos que me fío de ti, ¿para qué los quieres?_

_- No es de tu incumbencia, pero, como echaré de menos tus continuos desastres te lo diré "Conocimiento"_

_- Conocimiento, sí, claro, por supuesto – el cazador sopesó la propuesta - ¿Uno por ojo? ¿Quién sea?_

_- Si, podrás resucitar a tu guapa amiguita y a su madre y por supuesto a Bobby_

_- Adam – El demonio palideció, aunque el trato le daría el poder para hacerlo, sería una empresa complicada – Castiel y Bobby _

_- Lo de Adam y Bobby lo entiendo, pero ¿Castiel?_

_- ¿No puedes?__Si, pero…_

_- Ellos – el cazador gruñó - ¿Voy a tener que besarte tres veces? _

_- No es que no me agrade la idea chaval, pero con una bastará._

_Fue fácil, ridículamente fácil. Después de hacer el trato, cuando estaban terminando el hechizo que enviaría a los leviatanes de nuevo al purgatorio, descubrió el error. Una palabra, sólo una palabra puesta en el lugar adecuado de la invocación y el mundo de los humanos quedó sellado, ninguna criatura sobrenatural entraría pero tampoco saldría de allí quedando atrapada en un mundo sin magia._

_Quedando atrapado._

**Continuará...**


	7. Armagedón

**Nothing Else Matters**

_I never opened myself this way  
>Life is ours, we live it our way<br>All these words I don't just say  
>And nothing else matters<em>

**Capítulo VI:  
>"Armagedón"<strong>

El vehículo clásico se detuvo en la última gasolinera antes de adentrarse en el parque natural. Cazador y acompañante bajaron del Impala y mientras el ángel caído llenaba el depósito, Dean Winchester se ocupaba de algo que hasta los ángeles deben hacer solos, según sus palabras textuales.

Castiel terminó y esperó la vuelta de su amigo. Para variar no llevaba un céntimo encima y el repostaje había sido considerable. Llevaba sus buenos veinte minutos esperando cuando el dueño de la gasolinera salió con una escopeta exigiendo que le pagase.

El hombre estaba furioso, le habían robado su motocicleta y el tipo de aire despistado que acompañaba al ladrón pretendía hacerse el inocente e irse sin pagar.

- Déme un teléfono y llamaré a mis amigos que le pagarán sin ningún problema  
>- ¡Y encima tiene la cara de pedir un teléfono! – el hombre armado sopesó las posibilidades - ¿sabes el número al menos?<br>- Si, es un fijo – marcó el de la casa que automáticamente se desvió al móvil de Bobby – Soy Castiel, me ha dado esquinazo y el dueño de la gasolinera no me dejará ir si no le pago… No lo sé ¿dónde estamos exactamente?  
>- A dos millas del acceso al parque natural<br>- La última gasolinera antes del Valle de la Muerte… sí, te lo paso

Tras cambiar unas palabras con el chatarrero por teléfono, el comerciante cambió de actitud con Castiel y le permitió aguardar dentro de la tienda la llegada de sus amigos.

_**NCIS-SN NCIS-SN NCIS-SN**_

La motocicleta aguantaba bien el terreno abrupto y sin pavimentar, sabía dónde debía ir, tenía el lugar grabado en su mente gracias a Crowley. Dean Winchester echó un vistazo rápido a la Harley-Davidson de finales de los años veinte que encontró a un lado del camino. No tenía gasolina y la motocicleta que había birlado al dueño de la gasolinera, aunque más incómoda, sería capaz de llegar a su destino con el pequeño depósito, así que descartó el trasvase de combustible.

El lugar era espectacular, lástima que Sam no pudiese verlo con él, si tenía la opción de despedirse se lo recomendaría. Entrecerró los ojos al volver a notar la llamada del demonio.

_**NCIS-SN **Hace más de dos años** NCIS-SN**_

_La invocación era sencilla, lo que realmente la hacía especial era la mezcla de sangres, la del demonio y la suya, con la particularidad de que la de Dean Winchester estaba impregnada con la ceniza de un fénix._

_Pero el cazador no estaba dispuesto a permitir que el demonio utilizara a su familia para cualquiera que fuera el proyecto que tenía para ellos. Dean podía parecer idiota e incluso un inconsciente pero intuía acertadamente que el demonio quería aquellos ojos del tiempo para alzarse con todo el poder sobre las almas humanas. "Conocimiento" había dicho Crowley. Leyó el hechizo por encima_

_"Primum potentiis invocare benedixit._  
><em>Ego ora te, vires universi, ubi mundi coepit iter, aperire ostia et conteram vultures cum limus polluat terra decet impurum.<em>  
><em>Hoc tempore, hoc sanctum limite reformabit mundum<em>  
><em>restituendo die in statera iusta etbona et mala.<em>  
><em>Benedicam lutum aqua ad purgandum.<em>  
><em>Sana vulnera sale potens est.<em>  
><em>Terra ab omni immunditia.<em>  
><em>Magna Mater honore mihi dare.<em>  
><em>Adepto mea tributum, exaudi placitum,<em>  
><em>relegans comestores,<em>  
><em>relegans eius corruptionem,<em>  
><em>exterminabo malum terrae"<em>

_Había leído las suficientes invocaciones para saber que "exterminabo" se refería explícitamente a los "comestores", es decir, a los "Devoradores", a los leviatanes._

_- Empecemos, estoy preparado – Crowley ya tenía lo que quería, la ubicación de los ojos del tiempo le había sido revelada y supuestamente el trato se habría cumplido devolviendo a Bobby, Adam y Castiel a la vida._  
><em>- Te voy a echar de menos, la verdad es que ha sido divertido – manifestó el demonio sin sospechar que la satisfacción de ese momento se volvería impotencia cuando se hubiese completado el hechizo.<em>

_Dean Winchester se sentó en el capó del Impala y colocó la mano derecha sobre su corazón. Tenía una nota en ella. Si el Rey de los tratos hubiese sido capaz de sentir simpatía por alguien, la tendría por el terco cazador que una y otra vez se empeñaba inútilmente en mantener a salvo a su familia._

_- ¿No lees el encantamiento?_  
><em>- Es sencillo, lo he memorizado – contestó el rubio con una extraña mueca en la cara recitando la invocación – "…Adepto mea tributum, exaudi placitum, relegans comestores, relegans eius corruptionem, relegant malum a Terra"<em>  
><em>El cazador cayó muerto sobre la chapa de su coche. Sin ningún símbolo de violencia en su cuerpo salvo la herida de dónde extrajo la sangre para el hechizo. Crowley suspiró, al fin conseguía la culminación de todos sus planes, cerró los ojos para desplazarse al lugar dónde estaba el primer ojo del tiempo.<em>

_Los abrió y seguía frente al símbolo de invocación, junto al cadáver de Dean Winchester._

_- NOOOOOOO – gritó al darse cuenta de lo ocurrido - ¡No! ¡No eres tan inteligente Dean Winchester! ¡No lo eres! ¡Ha sido un error!_

_Tenía que haber sido una torpeza, un fallo en la memorización del hechizo. Se equivocó con ese último "relegant" en lugar del "exterminabo", ese cazador inútil y medio analfabeto no podía saber que al hacer eso, el último verso de la invocación significaba "Destierra el mal de la Tierra" en lugar de "Destierra su maldad de la Tierra"_

_**NCIS-SN **Ahora** NCIS-SN**_

La entrada de la mina se abría ante Dean. Se adentró en la oscura excavación sin bajar de la motocicleta. Quizás porque el ruido del escape del pequeño motor, le tranquilizaba un poco, o más bien, porque la pose de chulería con la que se iba a enfrentar a su viejo enemigo y al último fénix sobre el planeta, le infundía un poco de valor.

- ¿Tenías que llenar de humo todo esto Dean? – Gruñó Crowley  
>- No te va a matar ¿o sí? – preguntó con ironía el recién llegado<br>- Presumo que en este momento no te interesa mi muerte aunque pudieses acabar conmigo  
>- Eso es presumir demasiado – replicó el cazador<br>- ¿Sabes? Tiene gracia que te des tantos aires cuando fuiste tú quien rompió el trato – el ser infernal estaba molesto – éste habría sido un lugar genial sin leviatanes y tuviste que estropearlo  
>- A mí no me parece que se estropeara nada ¿Un mundo sin monstruos como tú destrozando a las personas? Merecía la pena morir por ello Crowley – el cazador no era consciente de lo heroicas que sonaban sus palabras.<br>- Tú y tu complejo de salvador del mundo – suspiró el del traje negro – aún tendremos que esperar un rato, ¿te apetece una copa?  
>- ¿Por qué no?<p>

El rubio inspeccionó la espaciosa cueva, parecía uno de esos templos excavados en la piedra como los que salen en las películas de buscadores de tesoros. Podía reconocer alguno de los símbolos, por lo que dedujo que las inscripciones del lugar estaban en enoquiano.

- ¿Qué estamos esperando? – dijo el cazador sirviéndose en el vaso de cristal de bohemia un carísimo y añejo whisky escocés como si se tratase de servir un refresco en un vaso de plástico.  
>- A quienes han de hacer la invocación – era la primera vez que Janis Finch tomaba parte en la conversación, la fénix también se sirvió una copa e ignoró el gesto de reproche de Crowley<br>- Somos tres, y hay tres piedras – enumeró el pecoso como si no se hubiesen dado cuenta del detalle  
>- En efecto cazador, pero ni yo, ni Crowley, ni tú somos los portadores<p>

Dean murmuró un "ya veo" mientras se acababa de un trago su bebida. No se había equivocado al desconfiar del demonio, pero si creían que se dejaría manipular tan fácilmente estaban equivocados.

- No te lo tomes a mal, Winchester, sigues desempeñando un papel muy importante en la invocación – sonrió la mujer  
>- ¿Quiénes son los portadores?<br>- No tardarán en llegar – dijo Crowley con un gesto de suficiencia – un representante del pasado, uno del presente y uno del futuro  
>- Personas que conozcan las dos caras de la existencia – completó otra vez Janis llevándose otra mirada de advertencia del demonio – eso me excluye a mí, pues nunca he muerto<br>- No, olvídalo Crowley, no participaré si los implicas a ellos - ¿Las dos caras de la existencia? Maldición, él había designado a los portadores.  
>- No tienes elección<p>

Dean se abalanzó sobre el irritante y poderoso ser que con sólo un gesto lo lanzó contra uno de los sillones manteniéndolo sujeto sin permitirle despegar ni un dedo del mismo. El rubio se tragó toda la rabia en ese sillón. Había hecho el imbécil (una vez más) y había arrastrado a los demás a un destino que hubiese querido afrontar por ellos.

La fénix le acarició la cabeza comprensiva. Como se acaricia a la mascota traviesa que se ha hecho daño. Lo dejó cuando la mirada del cazador la fulminó llena de rabia.

- Si no fuese necesario, no haríamos esto – se justificó  
>- No os dejaré, os detendré, lo juro – rugió amenazante.<br>- ¿Por quién vas a jurar ya Dean? ¿Por un Dios en quien no crees? ¿Por el alma de tu hermano? ¿Por tu vida? – el que un día se llamó Fergus McLeod fue deliberadamente cruel  
>- Si ellos mueren, tú les seguirás Crowley, aunque sea lo único que haga en lo que me reste de vida<p>

El demonio no se burló, había tenido pruebas más que de sobra de dónde puede llegar la cabezonería de un Winchester. Pero también sabía que el hombre que pugnaba por salir del sillón dónde lo había atado sobrenaturalmente, cambiaría de opinión cuando conociera el alcance de lo que pretendían hacer.

_**NCIS-SN NCIS-SN NCIS-SN**_

Richard Valley besó a su esposa, no sabía cuándo volverían, ni siquiera si podría volver a su lado. Hizo de tripas corazón cuando ella le preguntó si estarían de vuelta para el almuerzo.

- Es una cuestión de trabajo cariño, no me esperes.

- Entonces comeremos fuera y aprovecharé para hablar con el tutor de orientación profesional de Ben

- Claro, me cuentas cuando vuelva ¿de acuerdo?

El agente más novato del NCIS de Los Ángeles subió al vehículo en el que recogería a Bobby, Adam y Sam Winchester. Se encontraron con los demás en la gasolinera, desde allí seguirían la pequeña motocicleta robada a través del Valle dela Muerte.

Richard conducía el primer todoterreno, y Hanna el segundo. No era una tarea difícil encontrar el rastro de Dean, no era un lugar muy transitado y el surco de las ruedas del pequeño vehículo en la tierra del desierto era como una señal luminosa, pues no había soplado ni una brizna de aire que complicara la visualización de las huellas.

- Estoy seguro de que saben que estamos aquí – afirmó Singer con su escopeta colgada al hombro – coged armas si queréis pero no servirán de mucho contra Crowley o esa mujer.

- Una pistola es una pistola - Toni Dinozzo amartilló su arma – siempre será mejor que nada, ¿vamos?

- No hemos podido detenerle antes de que llegara, ahora habrá que intentar convencerle de que no haga un nuevo trato – el ángel se puso la gabardina que no había usado desde su vuelta - ¿y si entro solo?

En cierto modo él era el causante de esto. Habían ocurrido muchas cosas desde que los hermanos detuvieron el Apocalipsis y todas ellas tenían un denominador común: él. Si podía detener aquello sin poner en peligro a los demás, su vida habría valido el sacrificio que se hizo por ella.

- No le convencerás Cass, iré contigo – dijo Sam

- Vosotros dos no vais a entrar ahí sin mi – gruñó el viejo barbudo calándose la gorra con decisión

- A mí no me dejáis atrás – intervino Adam

- Ni a mi – protestó Valley

- No hemos llegado hasta aquí para no llegar al final – Gibbs estaba de acuerdo con su gente – nosotros tres entramos

- Y nosotros – Afirmó Callen – cuantos más seamos más difícil le será a ese tal Crowley controlar la situación.

El ángel no insistió. De todas formas era un ser condenado, un ángel caído sin ningún poder. Al menos había aprendido que el muchacho que infravaloró tantas veces, el chico al que llamó abominación en su propia cara, era mucho más valioso de lo que él sería nunca. Lo seguiría hasta dónde hiciera falta y si tenía la oportunidad lo salvaría.

La entrada de la mina era estrecha y olía a gasolina y a desinfectante. Sin embargo, a los veinte metros la oscuridad desaparecía y la cueva se abría en una sala vacía salvo por la pared opuesta, tallada como uno de esos templos pétreos de Oriente Medio.

El olor a producto de limpieza era muy intenso allí dentro. "¿Notáis eso?" murmuró Bobby Singer, "juraría que conozco este olor".

Cruzaron el umbral. El templo era gigantesco, circular, lleno de inscripciones y abovedado. Se acercaron al altar que desde la entrada parecía rectangular pero al disminuir la distancia tenía una forma triangular culminada por espirales en los vértices.

- Ya podemos empezar.

Dean, Crowley y la fénix estaban sentados en unos mullidos sillones. El demonio (que era quien había hablado) se levantó tranquilamente a dar la bienvenida a los visitantes.

- Vaya, ha venido tanta gente como para intentar el ritual cuatro veces – se rió

- Dean, no puedes… - Sam Winchester se acercó a su hermano, pero la protesta murió en sus labios al mirarle a los ojos – no eres tú, es una trampa ¿verdad?

- No seas mal educado Dean, responde al girafante – se rió el del traje negro permitiendo hablar a su prisionero.

- Es una trampa – gruñó el mayor de los Winchester

- Bien, ya está todo explicado, así que el Winchi de pega, Papi Bobby y nuestro queridísimo angelito sin alas, tomad vuestro lugar en la mesa – indicó burlonamente el demonio.

Castiel se colocó junto a la espiral con la piedra del pasado ante la mirada de asombro e incomprensión del resto. El antiguo ángel suspiró aguardando que Adam y Bobby se uniesen junto al altar.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo Cass? – Atinó a preguntar Sam

- Seguir las instrucciones de la profecía inscrita en las paredes del templo – explicó el de ojos azules como si fuese algo evidente

- La profecía, claro – murmuró el de la gorra - ¿cómo no hemos leído la profecía? ¿Será porque no leemos enoquiano, idiota?

No era el mejor momento para ofender a Castiel que se enfurruñó y cruzándose de brazos miró al frente muy digno.

- Cass, en serio, no es el momento – Sam se acercó a su amigo – por favor, dinos qué ocurre.

- Si no lo detenemos ahora será el fin del Mundo

- Y ahora di algo que no haya sido cierto cada puto día en los últimos años Cass

- Calla Dean – Sam pidió al ángel que continuara

- En vuestra lengua dice que la corrupción del Mundo lo lleva a la destrucción, que el equilibrio se ha roto y que Armagedón vendrá a culminar su tiempo

- Y sólo vosotros tres podéis pararlo – Dijo Janis Finch – "tres espíritus que han cruzado el velo de la muerte, uno por cada visión del tiempo, han de ser sacrificados voluntariamente a Armagedón para que éste vuelva a sus dominios hasta dentro de mil años"

Sam se puso junto al ojo del presente. Tres espíritus que hubiesen cruzado el velo de la muerte. Él lo había hecho y estaba harto de todo. Cierto que amaba a Abby, pero también por ese motivo le daría a la joven investigadora una oportunidad de vivir y de llegar a ser feliz.

- No Sammy – el demonio había permitido al otro cazador levantarse – ese es el de Bobby

- Estás de coña – pero no había el mínimo humor en la expresión de su hermano, cogió al mayor por las solapas - ¿y Adam? ¿ya está? ¿Me vas a decir que todo esto va a terminar así?

- Lo siento Sam - Al final había comprendido, su trato hacía dos años había vuelto a alterar el maldito orden natural del Universo y tendrían suerte si el ente vigilante, el titán de la destrucción aceptaba el sacrificio voluntario de su familia.

- No, no puedes permitirlo, ¿Todo lo que hemos vivido? ¿Todo por lo que hemos luchado? ¿No significa nada?

Gibbs separó a los hermanos. Comenzaba a ser consciente de que lo que ocurría allí era mucho más que el juego de un demonio o cualquier monstruo atacando a un grupo de personas.

- Sam, por favor

- No Dean, yo también he cruzado el velo de la muerte, al menos uno de ellos tendrá una oportunidad.

- Entonces yo también debería bastar – aceptó el mayor de los Winchester tomando el último lugar junto al altar.

- Enternecedor, pero nos quedamos sin tiempo y vosotros dos no sois los portadores, no sois los medios para alcanzar los ojos ¿verdad Dean? – Crowley arrojó a los hermanos del altar con un gesto y ordenó al viejo y al chico – ocupad vuestro lugar

- Eso no era necesario – regañó la fénix observando cómo ambos cazadores se levantaban del lugar dónde los había lanzado el demonio.

- En serio pajarito, no tenemos tiempo – repitió el de traje negro – los demás no entréis en la zona del altar, no saldríais vivos de ahí.

Sam rechazó la ayuda de su hermano mayor al levantarse. Dispuesto a enfrentarse una vez más al demonio. Bobby y Adam se colocaron dónde unos segundos antes habían estado los Winchester.

- Y ahora ¿qué? – preguntó el viejo

- Ahora ella hará la invocación – respondió Castiel con indiferencia.

Janis comenzó a cantar, una canción sin melodía, sin palabras, una especie de grito gutural más animal que humano. Los símbolos de la gigantesca sala excavada en la roca vibraban con ese sonido, lo que eran líneas se volvieron surcos que rajaron la roca dejando ver una luz dorada.

El fénix comenzó a mostrar su forma, lenguas de un fuego irreal brotaron del cuerpo de la mujer envolviéndola en la forma de bellísima ave en llamas. Los ojos de Janis eran dos brasas rojas. Sus brazos, el comienzo de unas alas que se extendían a su espalda llenando la caverna de luz y calor.

El techo desapareció mostrando un cielo irreal de color dorado e infinito, sin nada que turbase su uniformidad. La canción continuó, hipnotizando a los humanos y al ser demoníaco que presenciaban el prodigio. Hasta que el sonido de una sobrenatural tormenta eléctrica cortó la invocación del poderoso pájaro de fuego y una voz atronó la estancia.

- ¿POR QUÉ ME HABÉIS LLAMADO?

Todos despertaron del trance en que los había sumido el canto del fénix. No podían ver al ser que había hablado, porque tampoco había hablado realmente, era un sonido que había salido de todas partes y de ninguna.

- Queremos que aumentes el tiempo de este mundo – respondió Crowley - ¿Podemos hacer algo para retrasarlo?

- ¿POR QUÉ ESCUCHAR A UNA CRIATURA PERVERSA COMO TÚ?

- También es mi mundo, no soy el único que te pide una prórroga – dijo el demonio

- ESCUCHO

- Mi especie fue la guardiana de los ojos del tiempo, pero ya sólo quedo yo, no puedo llevar la carga de todas las edades sobre mí, por eso estamos aquí, para que designes a los nuevos guardianes y prolongues el plazo – Dijo la fénix

- ¿CONOCÉIS EL PRECIO?

- Si – afirmó el demonio – y lo pagaremos sea cual sea

- PROCEDED

Bobby, Adam y Castiel tomaron los ojos respectivos. Entonces, el plan del demonio falló pues al iniciarse el ciclo, el ojo del pasado, el primero en actuar, mostró al titán de la destrucción cómo habían llegado a estar en esa situación.

Consideró que el guardián del pasado no era digno de tal honor, no podía ofrecer su existencia porque estaba maldita, manchada por todos los crímenes cometidos. Castiel palideció, "Haré lo que sea, por favor"

- SI TU ERES EL GARANTE DE ESTE MUNDO,LA TIERRA NOMERECE OTRA OPORTUNIDAD.

La presencia desapareció. Janis miró al demonio aterrada, no habían contado con que el ángel pudiese ser el detonante de la destrucción total. De un momento a otro todo terminaría, no sólo para ellos y los humanos que estaban en esa cueva. Fernando siempre tuvo razón, lo que pretendían era un disparate que acabaría con todo en cuestión de minutos.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido aquí? – Preguntó Valley

- Ya está, se ha acabado – dijo Castiel – el mundo, el cielo, el infierno, nada puede parar su desaparición, lo siento.

- Estás de coña, ¿Y Lisa? – el antiguo agente del FBI entró en la zona vedada del altar sin que nadie se tomase la molestia de detenerlo ¿para qué? - ¿y la gente que está en su casa? ¿los niños? ¿las familias?

- Ya carecen de importancia – explicó el ángel – no son nada, como no seremos nada en cuestión de minutos

- ¿Y no se puede hacer nada? – Callen siguió a su subalterno – tiene que poder hacerse algo, algo tiene que haber…

Los truenos que habían precedido a la voz de Armagedón volvieron a sonar, esta vez en el exterior de la mina, como si toda la cólera del Universo se desatara en el desierto Valle de la Muerte. Durante unos segundos ninguno fue capaz de reaccionar, ya fuese humano o criatura sobrenatural.

**Continuará...**


	8. Sacrificio voluntario

**Nothing Else Matters**

__Trust I seek and I find in you  
>Every day for us something new<br>Open mind for a different view  
>And nothing else matters<em>_

**Capítulo VII:**

"**Sacrificio Voluntario"**_  
><em>

Dean Winchester fue el primero en hacer un movimiento. Cogió a Crowley y lo tiró contra el altar aprovechando que el demonio estaba aturdido con la cercanía del fin de todo. Una vez allí le dio un par de puñetazos. El del traje negro se revolvió sujetando al cazador.

- ¡Basta Fergus! – riñó la fénix

- ¿Basta Fergus? – se irritó el ser maldito - ¡Me ha pegado! ¡Es el final y este Ken de saldo me golpea!

- ¡Suéltame cucaracha y verás quién es de saldo! ¡Te voy a dar tres por una en hostias! – amenazó el rubio

- ¡Basta he dicho! – Janis parecía una maestra de guardería imponiendo disciplina entre dos críos traviesos - ¡Tenemos que parar esto!

- ¿Y qué más da? No quiero desaparecer sin darle lo suyo a este… este… - Dean suspiró y miró sorprendido a la mujer - ¿Tenemos que parar esto?

- Hay una oportunidad, es difícil pero podemos hacer que Armagedón reconsidere su decisión si cree que debe hacer justicia con alguno de nosotros.

Crowley soltó al cazador que no volvió a intentar atacarlo.

- ¿Y cómo hacemos eso? – preguntó el Demonio

- Los ojos – Castiel preguntó a la criatura tan antigua como él mismo - ¿crees que funcionaría? Conmigo no ha ido muy bien.

- Somos un grupo muy heterogéneo, puede que entre nosotros haya alguien que considere lo bastante interesante como para ampliar el plazo – Janis se acercó a la piedra del pasado – deberíamos mostrarle cómo han sido nuestras vidas, quizás así podamos interesarle lo suficiente.

La milenaria criatura predicó con el ejemplo, tomando la piedra y mostrando a través de ella el conjunto de su larga y tortuosa vida. Gibbs recogió el testigo protegido por la magia del fénix, y así, uno detrás de otro, hicieron partícipes al titán de cómo había sido su paso por ese planeta que quería eliminar; cómo eran las personas que dejaban tras ellos.

No hubo ninguna reacción en ese cielo dorado hasta que Crowley, el último que tomó la piedra, la dejó en su lugar sobre el altar. El brillo se había atenuado, la tormenta eléctrica de fuera parecía calmada.

- SEGUID

Habían ganado unos minutos, al menos ahora los escuchaba. Bobby adivinó el siguiente movimiento y tomó el ojo del presente. Esta vez no era necesario que los demás también lo hicieran, en realidad él era el portador por lo que las llamas que acabaron con la vida del Almirante Carrington a él no le hacían daño.

No tenía ni idea de lo que Armagedón percibiría a través de él, pero si era lo mismo que el viejo chatarrero sentía, o ese ser era insensible o haría justicia y les daría otra oportunidad.

Todos los que estaban ahí, incluidos el ángel, el demonio y la fénix, tenían una historia incompleta de pérdidas, dolor y abandono. Algunos acorde con su experiencia de varios miles o cientos de años sobre la Tierra, otros (Como los Winchester, Callen y él mismo) habían sobrepasado con creces lo que cabría esperar de simples humanos.

Su mirada se cruzó con la de Dean y supo que todo lo que estaba sintiendo era compartido por el muchacho que casi había criado.

- SUFICIENTE

Depositó la piedra del presente en su lugar y esperó junto a sus amigos la decisión de aquel ser. El techo de la caverna volvía a ser de roca, surcado de inscripciones distintas a las de antes de abrirse. Castiel frunció el ceño al leerlas.

- ¿Qué dice ahí Cass? – preguntó Adam

- "En la mano de los inocentes está reescribir el tiempo" – murmuró el ángel mirando al chico, según sus cuentas, inocentes sólo eran Adam, Valley y Sam Hanna; todos los demás, incluido él mismo, tenían sangre inocente manchando su espíritu – "Sólo un alma limpia paga el peaje"

- Eso hace obsoleta mi presencia aquí – Crowley se acercó a Bobby – ten, mi regalo de despedida.

El demonio había desaparecido dejando al de la gorra "el Colt", con la certeza de que fuese quien fuese el "inocente" que debería sacrificarse, se inmolaría por el bien de la humanidad.

- ¿Y bien? – Callen se acercó al altar - ¿Cómo se mide eso del alma limpia?

- Tú no. Tienes sangre inocente en las manos – dijo el ángel

- ¿Qué? – Hanna, retuvo a su compañero – somos policías, hemos tenido que disparar más de una vez.

- Yo estoy descartado, Sam también, tú Cass – enumeró Dean – Callen, ¿Quién puede? ¿Adam? ¿Richard?

- Y él – replicó el de la gabardina señalando al agente de color de casi dos metros – los demás tienen sangre inocente sobre sus conciencias.

- Pero yo he disparado a personas – Dijo Valley

- Siempre en peligro de muerte inminente, tu alma sigue estando limpia.

Guardaron silencio un segundo. ¿Cómo decidirían quién de los tres entregaría su alma para detener esa locura? Entonces, sin esperarlo, Adam tomó la piedra del futuro. Comprendiendo las consecuencias del gesto del Winchester más pequeño, Richard y Hanna tomaron respectivamente los ojos restantes.

El "No, esperad" de los demás no sirvió de nada. Tres columnas de luz de diferentes tonalidades ocultaron de la vista a los voluntarios.

_NCIS-SN NCIS-SN NCIS-SN_

Las columnas de luz giraban alrededor del altar creando una barrera que nadie podía franquear. Dentro de la misma los tres voluntarios decidían quién debía sacrificarse, o más bien discutían para no ser todos los que entregasen su alma.

- Richard, debes pensar en Lisa y en Ben, no estás solo – advirtió Adam a quien había sido un pilar de su familia en los últimos dos años.

- Si dejo que seas tú no podré mirar a la cara ni a Bobby ni a tus hermanos chico – musitó el castaño.

- Entonces dejadme, yo no tengo nada que perder – sugirió Sam Hanna

- Pero no es tu responsabilidad – replicaron a la vez Valley y el Winchester más joven – esto es un trabajo para profesionales.

- Eso sí que es absurdo, Valley, soy tu jefe, tienes que obedecer mis órdenes.

- Pues lo siento jefe, pero le voy a desobedecer, cuando esto acabe puede abrirme un expediente informativo – se burló el ex agente del FBI, ex cazador y ahora agente del NCIS.

Aprovechando la distracción de los dos empleados del gobierno, el más joven se adelantó y echó una ojeada al futuro. Vio a sus hermanos en el Impala recorriendo solos las carreteras del país haciendo lo que mejor sabían hacer "Salvando personas y cazando entes". Vio a Valley cazando por su cuenta. Vio a los agentes del NCIS lejos de toda la locura de lo sobrenatural.

Vio a Ben creciendo, yendo a la Universidad y a Lisa, casarse con alguien a quien no conocía y tener hijos. Vio como el mundo se libraba de los leviatanes y comprendió lo que estaba viendo. Era un futuro en el que él no estaba, eso sólo podía significar una cosa y lo aceptó con la grandeza que cabía esperar de un miembro de su familia.

Algo estalló dentro de la barrera de luz, rompiendo la pared y deslumbrando a todos. Cuando recobraron la vista, sólo había dos personas frente al altar: Richard Valley y Sam Hanna. No había rastro de Adam ni de la piedra del futuro.

Richard se acercó lentamente a los Winchester que observaban el lugar dónde había desaparecido el pequeño, estaban tensos y sin abrir la boca.

- Lo siento, me distraje y no pude detenerle – gimió con el corazón en un puño.

- Lo sé hijo – musitó Bobby apartándolo de los hermanos – salgamos de aquí.

Sam y Dean ni siquiera miraron al agente Hanna cuando éste les ofreció la misma disculpa que Valley. Todo había acabado, las inscripciones de la cueva habían desaparecido, el altar central se agrietaba, desmoronándose como un montón de arena seca. Las piedras que debían ser los ojos del pasado y del presente rodaron por el suelo, sin brillo, como vulgares rocas sin ningún poder.

Callen las recogió. Aún no entendía que había ocurrido. Todo eso era como una delirante pesadilla. Sintió que su cabeza daba vueltas y que presenciaba todo desde fuera de su propio cuerpo.

De hecho, podía verse a sí mismo parado junto al montón de escombros que segundos antes era un antiquísimo altar y podía ver cómo el rostro del cazador de cabello rubio y llameantes ojos verdes se llenaba de ira conforme asimilaba lo que había ocurrido.

- ¡Eh! ¡Titán de mierda! ¡Sé que me escuchas! – gritó Dean Winchester en medio de la mina mientras los demás empezaban a salir antes de que el techo se derrumbase sobre ellos.

- Dean, esto no sirve de nada – su hermano colocó una mano en su hombro.

- Me da igual, se que está aquí – replicó el mayor - ¡Eh! ¡Armagedón! ¡Habla conmigo!

- Dean, ya basta, ha terminado – Castiel quiso ayudar, empeorando la situación.

- ¡No! No intentes detenerme Cass, tú no tienes derecho – gritó al techo que amenazaba con enterrarles vivos - ¡Adam era un crío! ¡¿Qué justicia es esa Armagedón? ¡Tu justicia es una puta mierda!

Y sucedió, el titán estaba allí. Molesto con aquel humano que no se conformaba con el destino que le había sido asignado creando un caos imposible para una criatura tan insignificante.

Al principio no se dieron cuenta, sólo Janis tuvo un mal presentimiento cuando G. Callen golpeó al vociferante cazador que se levantó como un resorte dispuesto a desahogar su furia con el agente del NCIS. Los dos Sam sujetaron a sus respectivos compañeros para evitar una pelea que no llevaba a nada.

G se veía a sí mismo debatirse bien sujeto por su compañero. Realmente no entendía por qué peleaba con el Winchester. El empleado del gobierno no quería luchar. Todo lo contrario, hubiese querido ayudar a aquel cazador que se rebelaba contra la desaparición de su hermano.

No se reconocía en el energúmeno agresivo que intentaba liarse a golpes con el cazador. Había que reconocer que el joven tenía tanta o más experiencia que él en la lucha callejera, pues se había defendido bastante bien y le había devuelto cada golpe contundentemente.

Entonces vio el brillo dorado que escapaba de su interior a través de ojos, nariz, boca ¿Cómo era posible que los demás no lo viesen? No notasen la espiral de puntitos luminosos que salía de sus manos, envolvían a Dinozzo y a David y los hacía desaparecer.

Jethro parpadeó confundido, unos segundos antes Tony y Zhiva estaban a su lado y ahora habían desaparecido como si se volatilizaran en el aire. Los dos agentes de Los Ángeles no quitaban la mirada de encima a los Winchester y viceversa. Ya habían tenido que separar a Callen y a Dean un par de veces.

La verdad era que la actitud del que Hetty Lange le había descripto como el mejor de sus hombres, le parecía de todo menos profesional.

- Bueno, ¿y ahora qué? – preguntó Bobby Singer

- Ese titán es un mierda – gruñó de nuevo el pecoso ganándose una mirada de odio de Callen.

- Dean, esto es serio – le regañó su hermano

- Y tanto, asesina a un crío y ahora se lleva a Tony y Zhiva, ¿quién es el que jode el orden natural ahora? – escupió el mayor de los Winchester con desprecio

- ¡Ya basta humano insolente! – gritó el agente de Los Ángeles fuera de sí.

- ¿Humano? – preguntaron todos menos Dean Winchester que se encaró con el desquiciado agente.

- Eres tú, te has metido en el cuerpo de Callen – acusó - ¿Para qué?

El titán nunca había sido tratado así. Estaba confundido. Era una criatura tan poderosa que hasta los ángeles le trataban con respeto cuando tenían el honor de encontrarse con él.

- Dean, por favor, tranquilízate – pidió su hermano – no lo empeores.

- Sam…

- Por favor – el irritado cazador suspiró, el menor tenía razón, era mejor tener un poco de tacto.

- Escucha titán de los cojones, quiero que devuelvas a Adam a la vida – se encaró con el poderoso ente – es sólo un crío inocente, y de paso trae de vuelta a nuestros amigos.

Sam Winchester rodó los ojos. ¿Tanto le costaba a su hermano tener un poco de prudencia? Bobby sacudió la cabeza en un gesto que compartía su manera de pensar, "No tiene arreglo"

- ¿No honrarás el sacrificio de tu hermano inocente? ¿Sabes lo que has hecho cazador? – Recriminó el poderoso ente sobrenatural a través del humano que controlaba.

- No, no se acepta el sacrificio de un inocente, nunca se acepta el sacrificio de inocentes, si no ¿qué mierda hacemos en este mundo? – Dijo el rubio enfadado.

- ¡Estás loco! – exclamó sorprendida el pájaro de fuego – Armagedón va a restaurar el tiempo, tiene que borrar los hechos desde que tú hiciste algo que nunca debió ocurrir.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con restaurar el tiempo?

Toda la furia del cazador había desaparecido como por arte de magia. Había hecho una pregunta de la que conocía la respuesta, había temido ese momento desde que se reencontró con su familia. Miró a Sammy que también había comprendido lo que había dicho Janis.

- ¿Y qué ocurrirá con Adam? – insistió esta vez sin ninguna violencia

- Su alma es el vehículo.

- ¿No hay otra forma? – por un momento el resto del grupo volvió a prepararse para separarlos, no hacía falta - ¿algo que no implique su alma?

- ¿Darías la tuya? – preguntó Armagedón

- Si, por supuesto…

- La tuya no vale.

- ¿Y la mía? – Intervino Sam Hanna

El Humano bajo su control se rebeló, gritó. El titán, podía hacer eso sin necesidad de ningún alma pero si lo hacía así una vez, rompería las reglas. Siempre hay reglas, él era un ser superior y no esa panda de seres sucios y rotos que se atrevían a irle con exigencias.

- ¿Y la mía? – preguntó la fénix

Eso lo cambiaba todo, ella era la última de una gran especie, la última de una raza de seres que sí habían sido dignos de guardar los ojos del tiempo.

_NCIS-SN __**Shangri-La,**__**hace 1015 años**__ NCIS-SN_

_El peregrino entró en la Casa del Fuego del Templo de los Elementos. Ella reconoció al portador del tiempo en el cuerpo agotado del Juglar francés que depositó en su presencia tres cajas de madera._

_Se sintió honrada con tal presente al saber qué contenía y llena de dicha por la confianza del humano, y de pesar por su muerte minutos después, llamó a asamblea a su especie._

_Si hubiese tomado el ojo que le correspondía por derecho, nunca hubiese hecho tal cosa. La asamblea de fénix se convirtió en una batalla por el control del tiempo. Los seres mitológicos llevaban tanto tiempo interactuando con humanos que muchos de los rasgos de esa especie se habían filtrado en las mentes de los pájaros de fuego._

_Algunos, como disfrutar de la belleza o ser compasivos, eran positivos pero la ambición también había corrompido a gran parte de su gente. Sólo quedaron tres:_

_La propia Sjina, Saile y Sneba tomando cada uno una caja, se comunicaron con el titán de la destrucción prometiéndole que ningún humano volvería a tocar los ojos del tiempo._

_Armagedón apenado por la pérdida de una de las razas más bellas que pobló el planeta quiso dar tiempo a la recuperación de la especie y decidió no regresar a menos que manos humanas o de seres impuros tocasen los ojos del destino y el titán fuese convocado a juicio universal._

_Saile, el fénix más joven, cruzó el estrecho de Bering y se instaló en la tierra virgen que unos cientos de años después se llamaría América._

_Sneba, el mayor, marchó al fin del Mediterráneo uniéndose a la nueva fe humana, que, como toda religión en sus comienzos, prometía llevar a la humanidad a una época de paz y prosperidad._

_Ella permaneció un par de siglos en su ciudad perdida, intentando volver a sentir amor por aquellos pequeños seres que habían provocado la casi extinción de su raza. Un día, vestida como un monje, salió de Shangri-La._

_Alternó los siglos siguientes entre uno y otro de sus congéneres, creyendo su deber perpetuar su raza. Sneba se había vuelto cruel, despiadado con los humanos a los que siempre había amado, Sjina no podía amarle._

_Saile era distinto, a veces olvidaba que era un fénix, los nativos le idolatraban y después, tras la llegada de los europeos a pesar de las atrocidades de éstos, seguía teniendo fe en cada persona que compartía unos años de su vida._

_Por eso llegó a sentir afecto por él. Llegó a pensar que algún día unirían su fuego creador y harían surgir más fénix para purificar el mundo. Hasta que ese sueño se destruyó, Saile había muerto a manos de un humano._

_Volvió a América y buscó al dueño del arma que había matado a un fénix. Encontró al cazador de seres sobrenaturales, era un humano viejo y loco que le juró que quien mató a Saile venía del futuro. Sjina usó por primera vez el ojo del futuro y lo vio._

_Aguardó ciento cincuenta años para encontrarse con él, pero cuando pudo destruirlo no fue capaz. ¿Por qué no podía vengar la extinción de su especie? ¿Por qué no podía castigar a un simple humano por la muerte de Elías?_

_Lo siguió desde las sombras, durante años. Sabiendo cada vez que lo veía caer derrotado, que se levantaría y acabaría convirtiéndose en el asesino de Elías. Lo vio hacer un pacto y fue feliz pensando en las consecuencias de ese pacto._

_Y sin embargo lloró con aquel chico enorme que enterraba el cuerpo del asesino. Pensando que los ojos del tiempo mentían, abandonó su vigilancia hasta que, un día, todo su poder sobrenatural desapareció, quedando tan sólo la regeneración que la seguía manteniendo inmortal._

_Hasta que llegó Crowley, el demonio. Quien le explicó cómo el cazador volvió del infierno, detuvo el Apocalipsis, acabó con la "Madre" usando las cenizas de Elías, provocó la llegada de los leviatanes y por último consiguió erradicarlos del planeta cancelando de paso los poderes de todo ente mágico sobre el planeta._

_Por supuesto, aquella impía criatura con lengua de plata, ocultó su propia responsabilidad en todos esos hechos._

_NCIS-SN NCIS-SN NCIS-SN_

- ¿Por qué harías eso? – preguntó Sam Winchester a la mujer – nosotros somos los responsables de la muerte de Elías, Válor murió porque Crowley tenía nuestra arma, estás sola y tienes la ocasión de vengarte por ello.

- Eso no ayuda mucho chico – murmuró Bobby

- Tú lo has dicho, estoy sola.

Dean se acercó a la criatura que se ofrecía a salvar el mundo que la había condenado a la más absoluta soledad. Ella, le sonrió con cariño ¿Era porque tenía las cenizas de Elías en sus venas?

- Si te sirve de algo, lamento que entregues tu vida.

- Sí me sirve – sonrió la fénix – si te sirve de algo, lamento que tengas que volver a pasar por lo que tanto temes.

- Sí me sirve

Ella tomó el rostro del humano insignificante que una y otra vez rompía las reglas establecidas en una búsqueda incesante de justicia, besándolo con suavidad, infundiéndole valor para lo que aún tenía que afrontar.

- Nos veremos al otro lado cazador – suspiró al soltarlo – algún día.

- Nos veremos al otro lado.

- Esto debe acabar ahora – indicó el titán de la destrucción haciendo que el cuerpo de G. Callen emitiese una radiación que los envolvió a todos.

**Continuará...**


	9. El tiempo borrado

**_Pues llegamos al capítulo final, se que siempre lo digo, empiezo con toda mi buena intención y después no se que pasa que me cuesta un mundo seguir, este era el regalo de cumpleaños de una amiga que me pidió que continuase "Sin Remordimientos" así que trato de dejarlo cerrado y en el epílogo creo que lo consigo._**

**_Siento mucho haberte decepcionado si esperabas otra cosa, soy así de mala escritora, gracias a quien haya leído y muchas gracias a GreenEyesSpn que no se puede ni imaginar lo que significa que alguien te diga que lee tus chorradas en fin, te adoro chiquilla..._**

_**Creo que eso es todo...**_

**Nothing Else Matters**

_Never cared for what they say__  
><em>_Never cared for games they play__  
><em>_Never cared for what they do__  
><em>_Never cared for what they know__  
><em>_And I know_

**Capítulo VIII:**

"**El Tiempo Borrado"**

Lisa recogió a Ben del instituto de secundaria de Santa Mónica, el año siguiente el chico tendría edad para conducir su propio coche, y ya había estado con su padrastro mirando vehículos de segunda mano para elegir uno.

- No sé si dejar que te lo compre, no me parece justo – le dijo al muchacho del que, a pesar de sus palabras, estaba orgullosa.

- Mamá, no empieces – se quejó el chaval.

- Un coche cuesta dinero, y más el que habéis estado viendo, antes deberías trabajar y comprender lo que cuesta ganar algo de dinero.

- Puede que no cobre un sueldo, pero el señor Singer está muy satisfecho con mi ayuda en el taller – protestó el niño.

- ¿Desde cuándo llamas señor Singer a Bobby?

- ¿No dices que debo respetar a mis mayores?

Entonces ocurrió algo que ninguno de los dos supo explicar. Ya no estaban en California, sino en el pueblo de Indiana dónde había conocido a Richard. Lisa frenó y un Ben de trece años puso ambas manos sobre el salpicadero de lo que tendría que ser un Sebring negro y era una furgoneta Ford plateada.

- ¡Mamá!

- Dios mío – susurró la mujer.

A sus mentes habían vuelto los recuerdos que un ángel les borró un año antes, mezclándose con los recuerdo de dos años que habían sido arrancados del curso del tiempo.

_NCIS-SN NCIS-SN NCIS-SN_

Timothy McGee salió de la ducha de su habitación en el hotel de Van Nuis dónde se alojaban los del equipo del NCIS de Washington desplazado a Los Ángeles para investigar el caso de los Winchester. Se frotó los ojos, incrédulo. ¡Estaba en su apartamento!

Sólo se había dado una ducha, ¡no podía estar en Los Ángeles y un par de minutos más tarde encontrarse en casa!, ¡en Washington!. Su primer impulso fue llamar por teléfono, cogió su Iphone y boqueó, había cambiado ese modelo hacía más de un año.

Entonces miró la fecha en la pantalla, volvían a estar en el año 2012. Y todo indicaba que no era un error del aparato, todo en el piso estaba comocuando transcurrían lo primeros días de octubre de 2012. Tenía una llamada entrante de Abby, descolgó:

- ¿A ti también se te han perdido dos años? – preguntó la forense al otro lado del aparato

- Creí que estaba alucinando Abby, pero nosotros deberíamos estar en California en el año 2014 ¿verdad? – preguntó el muchacho asustado.

- ¡Oh! Vaya – podía notar el mismo asombro y la misma incomprensión en la voz de su amiga - ¿Puedes localizar a Gibbs? A mí me sale fuera de cobertura.

- Lo intentaré, te llamo en un par de minutos.

Tanto el teléfono de su jefe como el de Zhiva o el de Dinozzo estaban inoperativos. Entonces se dio cuenta de que había marcado directamente el número, pues al saberlos de memoria le era más rápido marcar que buscarlos en la agenda. Pero si por alguna casualidad estaba alucinando y creía haber retrocedido dos años en el tiempo, lo lógico sería llamar a los números que tenían hace dos años.

El de Gibbs era el mismo, tendría el móvil apagado. El de Tony si dio llamada. Al tercer tono escuchó la voz de su compañero, sonaba tan sorprendido como él mismo.

- Juraría que vendí este aparato a Wilbur, el de contabilidad, hace más de un año – le dijo su amigo.

- ¿Qué ocurre Tony? ¿Qué ha pasado con Dean Winchester y con el tal Crowley?

- Ven a la oficina, Zhiva y yo estamos aquí, están ocurriendo cosas muy raras.

_NCIS-SN NCIS-SN NCIS-SN_

El titán salió del cuerpo de Callen permitiendo que el espíritu de su propietario dejase de vagar y volviese a su cuerpo. Su aura dorada y terrible flotó sobre todos ellos.

- ENTONCES ¿ESTÁS DECIDIDA? ¿NO PREFIERES VENGARTE DE LOS SERES QUE TE HAN CONDENADO A LA SOLEDAD? – ofreció por última vez.

- ¿De qué serviría la venganza? El tiempo de los fénix terminó pero quizás haya algún humano que cumpla el viejo sueño de traer la justicia al mundo – sonrió al cazador que había causado todo este embrollo.

- LA HUMANIDAD NO CAMBIARÁ, TUVISTE EL FUTURO A TU DISPOSICIÓN Y LO VISTE – advirtió Armagedón.

- Quizás, pero la pregunta sigue en pie, ¿yo podría ser el vehículo?

- SI ES LO QUE DESEAS.

- Sí, ya estoy cansada, tómame a mí.

Uno a uno, los humanos que estaban en la cueva fueron envueltos en miles de millones de motas de luz y desaparecieron sin dejar rastro. Los que iban detrás no tuvieron tiempo ni de decir adiós. Por último tomó la fantasmal forma de un pájaro dorado y envolviendo a la fénix en su luz borró todo rastro de su presencia en aquella mina.

_NCIS-SN NCIS-SN NCIS-SN_

Richard abrió los ojos y se incorporó rápidamente, limpiándose el viscoso fluido negro que sangraban los leviatanes de su rostro y de la camisa. Buscó con la mirada a su compañero de caza, estaba unos metros adelante y despedazaba brutalmente a la criatura que habían emboscado.

Daba miedo contemplar la saña con la que Dean Winchester destrozaba miembro a miembro al leviatán. ¿El leviatán que cazaron aquella vez en un bosque de Nevada?, ¿El que introdujeron en bolsas y enterraron en cemento en distintos lugares entre Carson City y Winnemucca antes de recoger a Sam en el hospital general de Battle Mountain?

¿Eso no había ocurrido ya? Se tambaleó aturdido frotándose la cabeza. Tenía una buena contusión cerca de la oreja izquierda. Debió llevarse un buen golpe quedando inconsciente.

Vaya, hasta había soñado que… No, ¡qué disparate! Eso era demasiado hasta para ellos. Su compañero le miró con una furia que le hizo estremecer.

- ¿Ya despertaste princesita? Pues trae unas cuantas bolsas de basura y repartamos esta porquería

- Sí, claro

_NCIS-SN NCIS-SN NCIS-SN_

- ¿Estás bien G? – Sam Hanna sujetaba cuidadosamente la cabeza de su compañero – Has tardado un rato en despertar amigo, me tenías preocupado

- ¿Qué ha pasado con el fénix y los Winchester? – murmuró el agente bastante mareado

- ¿De qué hablas G?

- Todavía estará conmocionado Sam, la ambulancia debería estar ya aquí – Deeks parecía bastante preocupado también – al menos ha despertado.

- No, no me duele… ¡Ah! – el agente del NCIS trató de sentarse pero todo le daba vueltas. El caso es que sentía como si aquello lo hubiese vivido ya – ¿Dónde estamos? Es como aquella vez que me arrojaron de una pasarela a más de seis metros de altura, me duele todo.

- Callen, te acaban de tirar de una pasarela a más de seis metros de altura – dijo Kensi algo retirada con su arma aún en la mano.

No podía ser, eso ocurrió dos años atrás cuando habían acorralado a un traficante de armas en unos almacenes de Van Nuis. Si eso fuera así, el traficante heriría a Sam, robaría su coche y mataría a dos soldados en su huida. Cogió el arma de su compañero y sujetándose a su cuello se incorporó y disparó sobre su hombro al tipo que lo había empujado hacía unos minutos, matándolo en el acto.

Los demás estaban muy sorprendidos, no comprendían como él, con el tremendo golpe recibido, había sido capaz de ver por dónde venía el asesino y acabar con su vida.

- Valley no está en nuestro equipo, ¿verdad? – preguntó

- ¿Valley? – Sam le ayudó a levantarse del todo y le llevó al coche - ¿Quién es Valley?

- Nadie, creo que he tenido un sueño muy extraño mientras estaba inconsciente. Hasta salían los Winchester.

- ¿Los psicópatas que se cargaron a un montón de gente en Jericó? ¿Estaban vivos y los detenías?

- Estaban vivos y los ayudábamos a detener la destrucción total del planeta – musitó dándose cuenta de lo absurdo que sonaba lo que decía.

- No te muevas de ese asiento hasta que llegue la ambulancia – recomendó el agente de casi dos metros de estatura – la conmoción parece importante.

El herido cerró los ojos y se recostó en el asiento trasero del todoterreno. Cuando llegó la ambulancia y se lo llevaron al hospital a hacerle un escáner para comprobar si tenía algún daño cerebral ya no recordaba haber mencionado ni al tal Valley ni a los dos asesinos abatidos unos pocos meses antes.

_NCIS-SN NCIS-SN NCIS-SN_

Richard Valley se sentó en el capó del Chevrolet Impala con una cerveza en la mano. Dean acomodó a su hermano en el asiento trasero. Y después de asegurarse de que dormía se sentó a su lado sacando del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta una petaca llena de whisky y echando un prolongado trago que debía haber vaciado la pequeña reserva de alcohol.

- ¿Cómo está? – preguntó a su amigo

- Duerme – respondió el rubio lacónicamente

Los ojos grises del ex agente del FBI observaron preocupados al mayor de los Winchester. Llevaba un par de días más hosco de lo normal, claro que Sam había sufrido una recaída y apenas comenzaba a recuperarse. Quiso distraerlo con el sueño que tuvo la noche anterior.

- Anoche te traicioné Dean – sonrió ante la mueca de incomprensión del otro – soñé que te quitaba a tu novia y me casaba con ella

- No tengo novia

- A Lisa

Se calló ante la expresión atormentada del otro, vaya amigo, quería distraerlo de la preocupación por su hermano y le recordaba a la única mujer que había amado hasta el punto de quitarse de su camino y de sus recuerdos para ponerla a salvo.

- Y yo te di un puñetazo – sonrió tristemente el cazador

- ¿Tú también soñaste lo mismo?

- No, pero lo hubiese hecho – suspiró el pecoso mirando el cielo estrellado – te he encontrado un compañero de caza, en realidad es una compañera

- No puedo dejaros solos con lo que tenéis encima

- Se llama Tamara, lleva trabajando sola unos cuatro años, necesita alguien que la mantenga con vida – prosiguió Dean Winchester como si no le hubiese escuchado, como si Richard no tuviese opinión en ese asunto.

- Dean, con Sam en este estado no puedes…

- Sam no va a mejorar Richard, es mejor que sigas tu propio camino. Eres bueno, podrías cazar solo si quisieras.

Era cierto, pero también era cierto que ellos eran sus amigos y que le necesitaban. Había escuchado hablar de la tal Tamara un par de veces. Incluso se encontraron una vez, durante un par de minutos, aunque entonces no sabía quién era. Había oído que un demonio mató a su hija y hace unos cuatro años, otro mató a su marido.

- Ella sigue en la carretera, se especializó en espíritus vengativos y en demonios – murmuró Dean – quedamos pocos, y es buena en lo suyo.

- Lo que no quieres es que mi sueño se haga realidad y me quede con tu chica – bromeó el moreno evitando la colleja por décimas de segundo - ¿Estás seguro de que os las arreglaréis sin mi?

- Llevo casi treinta años en esto Richard, nos las arreglaremos.

_NCIS-SN NCIS-SN NCIS-SN_

Dean había llamado a Abby para decirle que Sam se estaba recuperando y que en cuanto estuviese mejor él mismo la llamaría.

- ¿Y tú cómo estás? – le había preguntado la muchacha preocupada por el tono apagado de su cuñado no oficial al explicarle cómo recogió al menor de los Winchester del hospital

- Yo siempre estoy bien pequeña – casi podía imaginar la mueca vacía y sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas por no poder hacer nada.

- Cuídate Dean, sabes que el mundo se iría al carajo sin ti – pidió sin saber hasta qué punto acertaba con su petición

- No te preocupes Abs, en unos días estaremos ahí y tendrás que aguantar a un cuñado entrometido – y esta vez reía de verdad.

Aún distraída, a medias entre la tristeza y el alivio chocó con McGee en el ascensor cuando se marchaba a casa después de una dura jornada de trabajo. Su compañero la sujetó evitando que se golpeara con la puerta. Y se quedaron así, pegados el uno al otro durante unos segundos.

Tim la soltó suavemente. Como si esos segundos de cercanía no fueran más que eso, y no recogieran todo el amor no correspondido que sentía por la investigadora. Entonces notó las lágrimas que aún enturbiaban la verde mirada de la muchacha.

- No te he hecho daño ¿verdad? – cuando ella negó supuso que algo iba mal con el hombre que la había apartado de su lado - ¿Es Sam?

- Ya está bien, vendrá a verme un día de estos.

- Abby, sabes que los respeto, que incluso admiro a esos dos, pero…

- No digas nada Tim

- Te hace daño, aunque te ama te lo hace y yo no puedo soportar que te hagan daño

- Eres un buen amigo – no había ninguna crueldad en ese piropo, pero era como una puñalada para el muchacho.

- Siempre me tendrás. Cuando me necesites, me tendrás.

- Lo sé.

_NCIS-SN NCIS-SN NCIS-SN_

Sam conducía destino a Washington DC. Habían dejado a Valley con Tamara Russ en Toledo, en la frontera de Michigan con Ohio y Dean dormía o más bien fingía dormir en el asiento del copiloto.

No estaba cansado, tuvo una crisis hacía unos días y según Dean había dormido durante más de cincuenta horas. Debía ser cierto a juzgar por el aspecto demacrado del mayor y lo reticente que había sido su nuevo colega a abandonarles. Cada vez estaba más seguro que ese recuerdo de dos años sin Dean, sin Lucifer, con Bobby y Adam vivos, era producto de su imaginación.

Se alegraba de ello. No es que no le hubiese gustado que su viejo amigo, el hermano perdido e incluso Castiel, estuviesen vivos, pero ya no concebía el mundo sin que Dean estuviese a su lado, y si por eso estaba loco… Veía a Lucifer así que estaba loco. Desvió el coche hacia el arcén y su hermano abrió los ojos restregándose el rostro algo aturdido.

- ¿Por qué paramos? – bostezó

- Empiezo a estar cansado Dean.

- Vale – musitó estirazándose como un gato.

- Quería contarte algo – murmuró sin mirarle a la cara.

- ¿Es necesario?

Sam paró el motor y se quedó mirando la carretera bastante transitada, a pesar de la avanzada hora. Dean rebuscó en el asiento trasero por si encontraba alguna galleta o alguna rosquilla perdida.

- ¿Quieres? – le ofreció a su hermano parte del botín que había encontrado

- La de chocolate

- Tío, que las he encontrado yo.

- Porque yo le dije a Richard en Fort Wayne que las comprara – dijo el más joven metiendo la mano en el paquetito de galletas integrales.

- Quédatelas todas, la paja no me gusta – gruñó el pecoso

- ¿Te has enfadado? – se rió Sam

- No – dijo su hermano cruzado de brazos y mirando hacia el frente con el ceño fruncido.

- ¡Te has enfadado por una galleta!

- ¡No me he enfadado! – gritó saliendo del coche

- Dean – le siguió dándose cuenta de que sí estaba enfadado y de que no era por la galleta de chocolate – Dean, dime qué te ocurre.

La oscuridad allí, en el bosquecillo de coníferas que bordeaba la carretera, era casi total. Dean se volvió, allí no llegaban las luces de los coches que continuaban su camino hacia la capital.

- Sé lo que quieres contarme Sam.

- ¿Cómo vas a saberlo?

- Quieres hablarme del sueño que tuviste durante la última crisis.

- Sí, pero…

- No fue un sueño Sam, ocurrió.

- Venga Dean, ni siquiera sabes lo que iba a contarte – se rió Sam

- Sí lo sé, no había leviatanes, y Bobby, Adam y Cass estaban vivos – soltó de un tirón el mayor.

- ¿Cómo sabes?

- No fue un sueño.

_NCIS-SN NCIS-SN NCIS-SN_

Crowley siguió al veterano agente del NCIS que se sentó junto a una lápida en el cementerio militar de Washington. Contempló en la distancia como hablaba con la persona enterrada como si ésta pudiera escucharle.

Era la tumba de la directora Jenny Sheppard, el demonio se acercó al ex militar que se levantó como un resorte pero no hizo ningún gesto agresivo. Le había reconocido.

- Tú eres el demonio que salvó mi vida una vez.

- En efecto, me llamo Crowley

- ¿Qué quieres?

Su brillante plan salió mal, así que intentaría otra cosa. No iba a buscar los ojos del tiempo. En algún lugar aún quedaba un fénix que podría invocar a Armagedón y que ahora poseería las poderosas gemas. Pero después de los dos años inexistentes, viviendo una vida mortal, prefería que lo devorase un leviatán a volver a pasar por eso.

- Eres amigo de los Winchester.

- Sí, ¿qué quieres? – volvió a preguntar con cierta impaciencia el agente del gobierno

- Conozco una forma de acabar con Dick Roman, un tipo al que Dean tiene un interés especial - sonrió el demonio

- Sé quién es.

- Pero necesitaría una pequeña ayuda por tu parte, conozco el sitio que lo atraparía para siempre como atraparía a Superman una jaula de kriptonita – explicó el del traje negro.

- ¿Qué tendría que hacer?

- Venderme tu alma, y yo a cambio podría indicaros el lugar y enviar a ese grano en el trasero allí para que le hicieseis un recibimiento adecuado.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs se echó a reír. Había sido, palabra por palabra lo que Dean Winchester le había dicho. Vaya, pues sí que sabía ese muchacho cómo pensaba el demonio.

- No sé dónde está el chiste – se quejó Crowley molesto

- No voy a venderte mi alma.

- Vale, quizás no sólo para acabar con ese monstruo, podemos negociar, algo habrá que te interese… o alguien – Se acercó a la tumba de la antigua directora del NCIS – puedo traer a cualquier persona que hayas perdido, piénsalo.

"_Te ofrecerá cualquier cosa, un pacto, quizás devolverte a alguien que perdiste, y sonará bien, unos años, diez quizás, me lo imagino diciendo que ya tienes una edad y diez años es prácticamente lo que te queda. Pero, no es tan buena idea. Después de eso está el Infierno y Gibbs, te juro que tu familia nunca querría volver a ese precio"_

- No.

- Tenía que intentarlo – el tipo del traje negro le dio una carpeta – de todas formas el Dick Román me cae tan asquerosamente mal que puedes darle esto a Dean Winchester cuando le veas.

**Fic terminado, el viernes epílogo (o quizás el jueves)**


	10. Epílogo: Y nada más importa

**_Terminamos, gracias por leer y si me he retrasado un poco lo siento, causas de fuerza mayor (no tenía internet) Un abrazo :)_  
><strong>

**Nothing Else Matters**

_So close no matter how far__  
><em>_Couldn't be much more from the heart__  
><em>_Forever trusting who we are__  
><em>_No, nothing else matters_

**Epílogo: **

"**Y nada más importa"**

El agente especial del NCIS, G. Callen, siguió a Tamara Russ cuando la atractiva viuda abandonó la ferretería llevándose una bomba de presión hidráulica. La misteriosa mujer de cabello corto y figura estilizada había sido puesta bajo vigilancia unos días atrás al encontrarse sus huellas en el escenario de un crimen que investigaba su servicio.

El tipo fornido de cabello castaño y barba de varios días que ella recogió en el motel le resultaba familiar aunque no lograba saber de qué. Llamó a su compañero Sam Hanna por la frecuencia de la agencia de investigación cuando la Ford 150T enfiló la salida norte de Los Ángeles.

Erick estaba usando uno de los satélites para no perder el rastro del vehículo. Richard Valley, el tipo que se reunió con la mujer se llamaba así. El nombre le vino como un flash y Callen tenía la completa seguridad de que no se equivocaba ¿Cómo sabía el nombre de ese tipo si no lo había visto nunca? Recogió a Sam y siguieron la autopista norte en dirección a la frontera con Nevada.

Creían que se trataba de una célula de eco-terroristas. Un grupo de pirados que creían luchar contra el gobierno y la destrucción del medio ambiente a bombazos. Por suerte, hasta el momento, no habían causado ninguna víctima mortal, pero el robo de varios detonadores de misiles y una pequeña lanzadera era lo bastante importante para que su equipo se encargase de la investigación.

La persecución los llevó al Valle de la Muerte. Junto a la entrada de una mina abandonada encontraron varios vehículos aparte de la camioneta que habían seguido hasta allí, y uno era ¿Una limusina?

_NCIS-SN NCIS-SN NCIS-SN_

No había tiempo para saludos y bienvenidas, hacía seis meses que no se habían visto pero los Winchester se comportaron con sus colegas como si hubiese sido hacía unos minutos. Richard Valley tomó al vuelo el sable que le lanzó el cazador de casi dos metros y Dean descargó la bomba hidráulica de la furgoneta, para conectarla a un equipo electrógeno autónomo.

- ¿Funcionará? – preguntó Tamara

- Funcionará – respondió el cazador de fríos ojos verdes.

- ¿Te fías de Crowley? – Dick ayudó al otro hermano a descargar los bidones de disolución de bórax y vaciarlos en el conducto subterráneo instalado apenas unas semanas atrás.

- No, pero también quiere a Román fuera de su camino, es un favor que pagaría por hacer – sonrió con dureza el cazador más veterano - ¿Te han seguido?

- Por supuesto, ¿por quién me tomas? – replicó molesto el antiguo agente del FBI

- No le hagas caso Dick, mi hermano está un poco tenso – sonrió el otro Winchester conciliador – ya sabes las ganas que le tenemos a ese leviatán en particular.

Corrieron al centro de la mina, era una oquedad enorme, casi circular, la roca de las paredes estaba pulida. En el centro había un dibujo de diez pies de largo con la forma de un triskel. Había una tapa de madera en el suelo que se comunicaba con los tubos de plástico que habían enterrado durante las semanas anteriores.

- ¿Funciona? – preguntó Tamara

- Sí – Dean se arrodilló y separó un poco las juntas superiores para que viesen cómo la disolución vertida fuera de la mina, circulaba ya por allí – Dick, Tamara, más de dos es multitud.

- Dean, esos bichos son cinco, y uno es Román – protestó la atractiva cuarentona

- Como si son veinte – el duro cazador sonrió a la morena como disculpa y estrechó la mano de su amigo y compañero durante unos meses – esto es cosa nuestra, poned a salvo a los del NCIS. Que los usemos como tapadera no implica que los metamos de cabeza en la línea de fuego.

La pareja de cazadores dejó a los hermanos en medio de la caverna y se ocultaron en los alrededores. Unos minutos después contemplaron cómo una Hummer-limusina aparcaba junto al impala y su camioneta. De ella bajaron cuatro tipos con aspecto de seguridad privada y Dick Roman.

Los recién llegados entraron en la Mina y ambos cazadores se acercaron un poco más a la entrada para asegurarse de que los leviatanes no habían tomado precauciones adicionales. Un todo terreno se detuvo quedando semioculto entre las rocas a un lado de la pista de tierra y dos hombres bajaron agazapados acercándose a dónde estaban Tamara y Richard.

Era su parte: impedir que los dos agentes, que fueron sus jefes en un tiempo que nunca existió, corriesen peligro. Valley sorprendió a ambos hombres encañonándolos con su rifle.

- Callen, Hanna, por favor, levanten las manos y no hagan ruido – advirtió con el tono de voz controlado para no ser oído dentro de la cueva

- ¿Cómo sabes quiénes somos? – se giró lentamente el fornido agente de color levantando las manos a la altura de la cabeza.

- Eso no es importante aún, aléjense de la entrada – replicó Tamara apuntándoles también con su recortada.

- Los llevaron a su propio vehículo y los esposaron con sus propias bridas en el asiento trasero, de espaldas, uno contra otro. Quedándose con ellos a la espera de una explosión que tardaba en producirse.

- ¿Qué haréis con nosotros? – preguntó G, confuso por la extremada educación del tipo que acompañaba a su sospechosa.

- No se preocupe Callen, todo esto terminará en unos minutos, y entonces podrán irse – explicó el cazador – están tardando demasiado.

- No debimos dejarles solos con esos monstruos – se quejó la morena

- ¿A quiénes?

- No os importa – cortó fríamente la mujer

Pero tenía razón y Richard lo sabía. Estaban tardando demasiado. Quizás no era tan fácil como había asegurado Dean Winchester. Quizás necesitaban su ayuda.

- Quédate con ellos yo voy…

- Ni hablar – cortó su compañera – dijeron que se encargaban solos, si nos metemos por medio podemos empeorar la situación

- Tamara…

- La última vez que no les escuché perdí a mi esposo Dick, esperaremos – sentenció la morena.

El último intento de discusión se vio interrumpido por una fuerte explosión que provocó una avalancha de rocas y tierra que sepultó la entrada de la mina, la limusina y la furgoneta, dejando intacto milagrosamente al Impala.

Richard salió del todoterreno de los federales como una exhalación. Ni siquiera echó un vistazo a la furgoneta (aunque sólo hiciera unos meses que la compró). Como se había temido, la caverna trampa había sido sellada y no había rastro de sus amigos por ningún lado.

Tamara se quedó dentro del coche con los dos agentes que mantenía prisioneros aunque ya no por mucho tiempo. Abrió las tijeras de la navaja multiusos y los desató. Sam hizo ademán de desarmarla y la atractiva mujer le encañonó clavándole su recortada en el pecho dolorosamente.

- Tranquilo hombretón, todo esto tendrá su explicación en un momento – el otro cazador volvió al vehículo mortalmente serio - ¿no hay rastro de ellos?

- No

- ¿Y el plan B?

- Tendremos que improvisar – los ojos grises miraron distraídos el coche negro rodeado de escombros y sin ningún arañazo salvo una cantidad desorbitada de polvo cubriéndolo, sacudió la cabeza – bien caballeros, están libres, voy a contarles una historia y de ustedes dependerá el final.

Durante un par horas puso al corriente a los dos escépticos agentes de lo que había ocurrido allí, les proporcionó pruebas documentales y les dejó decidir sobre su libertad y la de Tamara. Todo ello sin mencionar a los Winchester.

- Nuestro deber es arrestaros – manifestó Sam Hanna no demasiado convencido, palmeando una carpeta con fotos y documentación sobre los leviatanes – pero esto…

- Vuestros compañeros, quienes fueran, tenían razón, lo mejor es que en nuestro informe pongamos que habéis sido enterrados por la explosión – admitió Callen pidiendo el consenso de su amigo

- Es lo que vamos a hacer. Podéis iros – el fornido agente de color murmuró preocupado al ver los coches destruidos - ¿podréis llegar a la civilización?

- Desde luego chico grande – sonrió por primera vez Tamara, su atractivo creció exponencialmente con esa sonrisa – el Impala está intacto

- ¡Un Chevy Impala clásico? – Callen se acercó al coche negro de agresivas líneas deportivas – está impecable, ¡qué cosa más bonita!

- ¡Eh tú! ¡Aléjate de mi nena! – gritó un montón de tierra y raíces andantes

- ¿Estáis bien? ¿Y Sam? – preguntó Valley

- Aquí – musitó el gigante castaño a su lado sacudiéndose un poco de tierra del cabello – no calculó bien la huída y el respiradero se derrumbó cuando salíamos…

- ¿No calculé bien? Mis cálculos eran perfectos, ¿Qué culpa tengo si los detonadores esos tenían un fallo en el temporizador? – gruñó el montón de tierra sacudiéndose y dejando ver al cazador debajo de todo ese estropicio - ¿Dónde comprarán los militares sus armas? ¿en un mercadillo? Eh, Callen, como no te alejes de mi nena te corto las manos.

Los dos agentes del gobierno no sabían cómo reaccionar, su primer impulso era detener a los cuatro pero después de todo lo que le habían contado Valley y Tamara preferían tener más datos antes de actuar.

No se arrepintieron nunca de la decisión de encubrir a los cazadores de monstruos. Aunque no recordaran el tramo de tiempo borrado de la historia de sus vidas, su experiencia como investigadores y las pruebas que les había proporcionado Valley les fueron muy útiles para desactivar parte del entramado que Dick Roman tenía establecido por todo el país y por medio mundo, acabando con la terrible amenaza que suponía que aquellos seres estuviesen organizados.

Y así, durante los años que siguieron, la colaboración secreta de la agencia estatal con un grupo de delincuentes dados por muertos, fructificó eliminando poco a poco cuanta amenaza sobrenatural iban encontrando por el camino.

_NCIS-SN __**Sioux Falls, primavera de 2016**__ NCIS-SN_

El taller de automoción "Bobby House" estaba cerrado por motivos familiares aquella hermosa mañana de sábado. Frente al pequeño desguace adyacente había aparcados una serie de vehículos que podían haber formado parte del catálogo "Automóviles con personalidad".

Desde un Ford 34 Street Rod de color rojo, a un Hemi Challenger del 71, pasando por un flamante y recién pintado Chevrolet Impala, eso sin contar los otros modelos que sin ser parte de la historia del automovilismo eran tan bonitos como funcionales… Salvo el Ford Crown Victoria del sheriff, o la sheriff en este caso, que era un modelo que ya sólo se veía en las películas.

Jethro Gibbs vestido elegantemente con un traje de Hugo Boss color marengo, sujetó a la pequeña Kattie con delicadeza impidiendo que la pequeña manchara el costoso traje. Sonriendo llamó a la puerta de la vivienda principal, el novio y el padrino aún no se habían reunido con los invitados así que podría limpiar a la niña sin problemas.

- ¡Ah! ¡Gibbs! Pasa – el padrino aún no se había cambiado de ropa – Pero, ¿a quién tenemos aquí? ¡Si es la princesita de Sioux Falls!

El mecánico, aún con el mono lleno de grasa tomó a la risueña chiquilla de los brazos del recién llegado, que no puso ningún reparo en que fuese él quien cambiara a la pequeña.

- Ven Kat, vamos a quitarte toda esa porquería, uf, ¡hueles a cloaca chiquitina! ¡eres la princesita más apestosa de todas las princesitas! – el bebé reía feliz ante los gestos exageradamente asqueados de Dean Winchester - ¿Con qué la alimentas Gibbs? ¿Con queso roquefort y coles de bruselas? ¡Asombroso! ¡oh, por favor, no me extraña que se le dejes al primer chiflado que te abre la puerta!

El rubio no podía borrar la sonrisa de los ojos cuando Kat comenzó a balbucear "Soboso, soboso" entre carcajadas.

- Venga muchacho, date prisa, que todavía tienes que vestirte – apremió el padre de la criatura, aliviado de no tener que cambiarla él

- Pues estamos buenos, vienes en el último minuto, no me dejas acabar de arreglar al novio, no me dejas arreglarme yo y me pones a esta mofetilla mofletuda en los brazos para que le cambie el pañal – la niña daba grititos de alegría con cada cosa que decía y con cada cómico gesto de disgusto del cazador – esto es asombroso, sencillamente asombroso

- ¡Somboso! – soltó la pequeña con otra carcajada cuando Dean le quitó el pañal y arrugó la nariz

- ¡Demonios! ¡Esto huele a infiernos! – Gibbs le dio una colleja en el cogote – ¡Ay! ¡Qué!

- ¡Nonios! – gorjeó el bebé feliz de la vida

- ¡Eso! – riñó el antiguo militar, director de operaciones del NCIS en Washington - ¡La segunda palabra que aprende! ¿y es papá? No, ¿Mamá? ¡que va!

- Tampoco fue la primera, Gibbs – Sam Winchester entró enfundado en su chaqué gris perla con la pajarita en la mano – Dean, ¿vas a tardar mucho?

- No me lo recuerdes chaval – ambos hombres se fundieron en un abrazo – a ver, yo te haré el lazo, deja a tu hermano que siga enseñando vocabulario de camionero a mi pequeña.

- Vamos Gibbs, no exageres – se rió el mayor de los Winchester vaciando medio bote de talco en el pañal de Kattie – es muy chiquitina, sólo es que le caigo bien ¿a que sí Kat?

El novio y su improvisado ayudante tuvieron que reír cuando la pequeña siguió con su parloteo sin sentido intercalando la nueva palabra.

- ¿Sabes Dean? Podías enseñarle a decir papá o mamá, Jody se va a mosquear cuando se entere que la segunda palabra después de "Asombroso", es "Demonios" ¿verdad Gibbs? – sugirió Sam

- Esto ya está, Gibbs – Dean tomó a la pequeña – lista para la acción ¿Verdad Kat?

- Dámela y ve a cambiarte que la que tiene que llegar tarde es la novia y no el padrino – riñó el viejo soldado – y podías hacerme el favor de enseñar a mi pequeña a decir mamá antes de que Jody la oiga decir demonios

- ¡nonios! ¡nonios!

- ¡Pero Gibbs! ¡no lo repitas! – se echó a reír el cazador – ay Gibbs, así no conseguiremos nada

- ¡Gis! – balbuceó el bebé

- Me largo antes de que le enseñes algo más – dijo el soldado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – no cariño, di papá, pa-pa, no Gibbs

- ¡Gis!

- Una mirada asesina de Sam impulsó a su hermano a subir a su habitación y arreglarse a toda velocidad para el enlace. El mayor de los Winchester casi no podía creerlo, por fin, después de tanto tiempo todo parecía ir bien.

Miró la imagen del espejo, un hombre de treinta y siete años le devolvió la mirada, franca, abierta, y en el gesto no había nada que le recordase toda la basura que había sido su vida hasta no hacía mucho tiempo. Sonrió, y se hizo el nudo de la pajarita satisfecho.

- Lo hicimos Bobby, lo pusimos a salvo y ahora el niño deja el nido – murmuró

- ¿Todavía? – Sam estaba aguardándole en la puerta de la habitación – y yo que creí que ya me considerabas un hombre

- Mírate, ¡Vas a casarte! – replicó el pecoso ilusionado como un colegial

- Sí, voy a casarme, y esta vez no hay ningún trato demoníaco por medio – Sam Winchester envolvió a su hermano en un abrazo en el que ponía todo el cariño por quien le había criado y toda la fe de la nueva vida que emprendería en cuestión de… - Démonos prisa que faltan diez minutos para que empiece la ceremonia.

_NCIS-SN __**Sioux Falls, primavera de 2016**__ NCIS-SN_

La parte trasera del desguace había sido limpiada y acondicionada cuidadosamente para el evento. No había demasiada gente, a los Winchester no les quedaban demasiados amigos y su familia se reducía por el momento a ellos tres. La familia de la novia tampoco era muy numerosa y casi todos los amigos de ella también lo eran del novio.

Abby Sciutto, se dirigió al altar al sonido de "I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing" de Aerosmith. No era la canción nupcial más común pero su traje tampoco. Estaba guapísima, con el cabello suelto sobre los hombros desnudos, y el vestido palabra de honor en tonos beige y marfil.

Sam la tomó de la mano al unirse a él frente al altar dónde Dean Winchester a un lado y Zhiva David al otro ejercían respectivamente de padrino y dama de honor. El sol bañaba el patio de butacas dónde Gibbs sujetaba a Kattie de pie sobre sus rodillas mientras su esposa, la sheriff del pueblo hasta las siguientes elecciones, comentaba con Lisa Valley lo guapos que estaban los novios y los padrinos.

El esposo de la atractiva morena paseaba por un lateral de los asientos meciendo a uno de sus gemelos y Tamara Russ arrullaba al otro bebé mientras comentaba con Sam Hanna cómo le habían ido los últimos trabajos.

En los bancos del lado del novio un grupo de cazadores se rebullían inquietos ante las miradas de los bancos del lado de la novia, agentes federales que conocían bastantes de aquellas caras por haberlas visto en más de un expediente. Pero uno de los invitados era nada más y nada menos que el subsecretario de defensa León Vance, otros dos los directores del NCIS de Washington y de Los Ángeles y si ellos mismos estaban invitados era porque conocían bastante bien a la pareja que unía sus vidas frente al sacerdote de cabello oscuro y ojos azules.

- ¿Tenéis los anillos? – preguntó Jim Novak a la pareja y sus padrinos. Dean rebuscó por todos los bolsillos de la americana y se quedó blanco – Lo suponía, no pasa nada, podemos seguir.

- Lo siento – murmuró avergonzado el cazador – debí dejarlos en el recibidor al cambiarme la chaqueta.

- ¡Tranquilos! – Adam Winchester llegó a la carrera y dio un pequeño estuche a su hermano mayor – me imaginé que podía pasar, continúa padre Jim.

El joven se sentó en primera fila con Ben Valley y su mentor en el instituto de medicina forense, el anciano doctor Mallard. Estaba orgulloso del hermano que contraía matrimonio esa mañana y del que se retorcía las mangas de la americana de puro nerviosismo. Tío ¿Dean Winchester estaba llorando? No, debía ser el sol que ahora daba de lleno en los rostros del padre Novak, los padrinos y los novios.

- Samuel Winchester quieres a Abigail Sciutto para amarla y respetarla en las alegrías y las penas, la riqueza y la pobreza, la salud y la enfermedad y que sea tu compañera de camino durante todo lo que te quede de vida

- Si quiero – afirmó el gigante enamorado colocando el anillo de boda en el fino dedo de la novia.

- Abigail Sciutto – prosiguió Jim sonriendo satisfecho – quieres a Sam Winchester para amarlo y respetarlo en las alegrías y las penas, la riqueza y la pobreza, la salud y la enfermedad y que sea tu compañero de camino durante todo lo que te quede de vida

- Si, si, le quiero – rió con los verdes ojos brillantes de emoción y encajando el anillo en la enorme mano del nervioso cazador.

- Escucha, Padre de bondad, nuestra oración y concede a tus siervos, que confían en ti, conseguir los dones de tu gracia, conservar el amor en la unidad y llegar con su descendencia, después de esta vida, al reino eterno. Por Jesucristo nuestro Señor.

- Amén – respondieron todos con entusiasmo

La ceremonia terminó y allí mismo el catering montó las mesas para el almuerzo mientras la banda musical que habían contratado se desesperaba con las peticiones de la novia y el padrino.

Vale que no fue la fiesta más elegante, ni la comida más selecta, ni el típico vals nupcial, pero ninguno de los presentes quería ni esperaba una fiesta de pompa y boato. Después de la guerra de nata, que se montó cuando se partió la tarta, comenzó el baile que acabó transformado en karaoke al no saberse los músicos la letra de las canciones que les habían pedido.

Hanna le quitó el bajo a uno de los jovenzuelos del instituto de Ben contratados para la ceremonia y la novia le quitó el micro a la chiquilla que estaba a punto de llorar (por supuesto que el hijo mayor de Richard Valley se apresuró a consolarla ante el orgullo de su padre adoptivo y de quien lo fue por un breve lapso de tiempo)

- ¡Aquí vamos a cantar todos! – gritó la novia - ¡Es mi boda! ¡Así que suba León! – el subsecretario de defensa no podía ponerse más blanco o se parecería a Michael Jackson – Vamos, no tiene que subir solo, puede subir con su esposa y sus hijos…

Y así, uno grupo tras otro (nadie se atrevió solo), subieron y cantaron tan mal que la tarde se fue nublando sin lograr empañar la alegría de las casi cincuenta personas que bebían, cantaban, comían y disfrutaban como no lo habían hecho en mucho tiempo.

- ¡Venga cuñado! ¡Sube aquí conmigo y no dejes que cante el novio o lloverá! – se rió Abby de su flamante esposo - ¿Una de Metálica?

- Vale, un momento que convenza a mi pareja – tomó a Kattie en brazos y subió al escenario ante los vítores de los concurrentes – vamos allá.

Sam Hanna atacó los acordes de una de las pocas que conocía del antiguo grupo de rock, más que nada por las versiones posteriores que se habían hecho. Por primera vez en esa tarde todos acabaron cantando contagiados por la felicidad que la hermosa pareja desbordaba.

Sam Winchester subió al escenario y abrazó por detrás a Abby mientras la muchacha entonaba con entusiasmo "Nothing Else Matters" convertido en un tema a dos voces, aunque en ese caso eran dos voces y un murmullo vergonzoso.

- ¡Vamos Sammy! – apremió el pecoso con el bebé de poco más de un año subido a coco - _Never cared for what they say, NO, Never cared for games they play, NO, Never cared for what they do, NO, Never cared for what they know… And I know_

No se preocuparían por el mañana, por el trabajo, por lo que los demás pensaran, por lo que hiciesen a sus espaldas, ese era su día, y lo disfrutaban porque se lo habían ganado con sangre, sudor y lágrimas.

Unidos sin importar la distancia, como sólo une la fuerza del corazón, confiando siempre los unos en los otros. No, nada más importa.

**FIN**


End file.
